Gypsy Magic: The Yoska Frescka Chronicles
by Kami2015
Summary: Yoska Frescka is a sixth year Roma/Gypsy wizard living in a world that hates and fears him. His life has not been an easy one but that has never stopped this Ravenclaw from smiling. With his alternative Gypsy magic and quick wit Yoska has a lot of tricks up his sleeves! It will take more than Gypsy charm though to help him win the girl and save the world! Rated T for racism.
1. My Name is Yoska Frescka

Gypsy Magic - The Yoska Frescka Chronicles

Chapter 1: My Name is Yoska Frescka

For Yoska Frescka the castle of Hogwarts is perhaps more of a home than he has ever known. With its soaring towers and endless secrets the young wizard in training knows that he might never discover all of its secrets. And it is better that way. Even after six years of intensive magical study Yoska still finds himself tripped up by the little oddities that make life at his boarding school a constant little adventure.

Yoska Frescka was all alone at Hogwarts. Despite being amongst wizards of his own age it is hard for the young man to feel connected to any of them. To the pure bloods that run the roost he is a filthy mud-blood, a child born of non magical parents. Not to say he wasn't popular, heaven forbid! Even those that might look down on his parentage for one reason or another acknowledge aspects of his skill set. One does not become captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team without a certain amount of respect being earned. Still to people like Marcus Flint he was still lower class trash, or rather lower class trash that can catch a Snitch in a nosedive.

So if he does not fit in with the pure bloods why not the Muggle born students? Surely they accept him as one of their own, a new comer to the world of magic. Old hatreds die hard though and even this portion of the wizarding community keeps the young Yoska at arms length. Simply put it is because of his background. Yoska Frescka is a Romani Gypsy. With his bronze skin, black hair, and brazen earring the sixth year certainly stands out as contrast for the predominantly English, Irish, or Scottish student body.

So for the young wizard there exists twin targets on his back. Being Muggle born was a good way to anger some of the conservative wizarding families, but being a Romani wizard was unheard of. It sparks hatred on both a racial and magical level. Yoska despite being intelligent, athletic, and gifted in a variety of magical fields was doomed to a life of hardships. He is the hero of this little story, and his actions would come to impact the wizarding world in crucial way.

Our story begins on a relatively normal day for Yoska. He is making his way toward the dungeons for another round of potions with the Hufflepuffs. His black robes whip behind him as he descends into the damp darkness of Professor Snape's lair. A few of his teammates offer him a quick hello and quickly move on to their own lessens. They do not want to be seen with him for too long. Yoska smiles and takes no offense, knowing that the affection of his teammates can be found on the practice fields tonight. Not in the magnificent corridors of Hogwarts.

"Hey Yoska!" A burly voice calls out to his backside, "Where you going Gyppo?"

Yoska smiles and turns to face his challenger. No surprise it is Marcus Flint, captain Chaser of the Slytherin team. His muscles seem to want to rip their way out his emerald captain robes. It was technically against school policy to wear their uniforms any day besides game day but clearly the fifth year didn't care. Behind him are a pair of his seventh year Beaters, two equally thick and nasty looking boys.

"_Sastipe_," Yoska greets in Romani, "How are you Flint? Arm healing after your game against Wood's team?"

"Don't give me your Gyppo crap," Flint spits, "Why don't you jus' speak English like everyone else?"

"Why so hostile?" Yoska asks. He moves some of his long black hair out of his face, "No reason we can't be friends, I mean we're both captains after all. We should set an example for out teams."

"Not on your life Gyppo. I just got to thinking," Marcus pauses and motions for his two Beaters to flank Yoska.

The Roma wizard just keeps smiling at his advisory. Some girls claim (when anyone of social standing is out of earshot of course) that he must use a whitening spell to keep them so perfect. They make for a good contrast on his dark skin and it serves to further make Flint grow red in the face. His hand moves into his robes casually.

"Yes Flint?" Yoska kindly asks, "What's on your mind my friend?"

"Your team's undefeated this year isn't it?" Marcus asks while indistinctly giving his teammates hand signs, "Some are even saying that Ravenclaw might even take the cup this year. It would ruin our five year streak."

"Why yes we beat Gryffindor and Hufflepuff in our first two matches," Yoska tells him while keeping up an upbeat smile. "They were good matches; I barely had time grab the Snitch from Wood's seeker. It was neck and neck. Good kid, shame he's graduating this year. I can't wait for our teams to play each other again; last year's match at the finals was so close."

"See that's what I'm getting at." The Slytherin snaps his fingers. In an instant Yoska finds himself in the air, suspended by the Beaters, "If something tragic were to happen to you, your team wouldn't stand a chance this Saturday."

"But I'm in perfect health," Yoska laughs, intentionally dropping his wand onto the dungeon floor, "I make it a habit to keep in shape."

"You idjet he means we're gonna break yo legs," The Beater to his left snarls.

"Bloody 'ell 'ow you ever git into Ravenclaw?" The Beater to his right mocks, twisting his arm a bit.

"Marcus please tell your boys to let me go," Yoska calmly requests, "Fighting is against school rules after all."

"Who's gonna hear ya?" Marcus taunts. He picks up Yoska's wand; eight inches made of dark ash with a rare black phoenix feather at its core. The boy throws it into the air and laughs as he catches it, "Checkmate."

"You know I was gonna say the same thing," Yoska answers. Still smiling, Yoska closes his eyes, "_Kele_."

The Romani word has powerful effects. Yoska's wand flies from Marcus's hand and into Yoska's. The second he grabs onto it he yells out the Lumos spell. Blinding light forces the two Beaters to release him. As they try to rub their eyes, Yoska rolls backwards so that he is facing the entire trio.

"_Barban_," Yoska cheerily whispers with a flick of his wand. His original spell works without a hitch, encompassing the three boys in a large pink bubble.

"Sorry about that guys." Yoska apologizes to the now silent trio, "That's one of my own little creations. It's a thin membrane of magic that allows me to capture anything I desire."

In a panic Marcus decides to test the integrity of his prison by firing a curse a the trap. His spell bounces around the tiny prison in a ball of red light. The three boys duck as they try to avoid their captain's misplaced spell.

"Yeah I wouldn't do that again." Yoska tells them, "It should wear off in about an hour. I think. Until then be good little boys and behave yourselves." The young Roma looks at his wristwatch, "Oh it seems class is about to start. You guys are gonna be late if I don't help you out."

Yoska lifts his arm and performs the _Wingardium Leviosa_ spell. The bubbly prison floats harmlessly up the stairs, the three Slytherins screaming curses at their smiling warden. The young wizard waves them off as they disappear.

"That settles that," Yoska happily tells himself. A cold shiver runs down his spine and he hears the snap of a cloak. The Roma youth turns around, still smiling at his next encounter, "Morning Professor Snape."


	2. The Potions Master

Gypsy Magic: The Yoska Frescka Chronicles

Chapter 2: The Potions Master

**Hola, Bonjour, and Aloha to all my wonderful readers! I am Kami2015,but you can call me Matt! I hope you are enjoying the story so far, I enjoy writing it! So I should clear up a few things. First, I really don't have a schedule. I shall try to post a chapter once every 3 days, or failing that once a week. Life gets in the way yatta yatta yatta. Second there will be a few characters acting "out of character". I assure you that Voldemort will not be tiptoeing through the tulips any time soon but you might see a nicer Snape… as nice as old Snivelous can get. Third this takes place one year before the events of **_**Sorcerer's Stone**_**and will likely overlap with the events of that book. So with that out of the way please feel free to review this story. I am using it as a way to get a general gauge of my writing abilities and am very open to suggestions. PM me for anything you guys(and gals) want, especially if you want me to read some of your own work! So with that here is chapter 2!**

"Mr. Frescka," Professor Snape's frigid voice sneers, "I assume you think it is funny to break school rules, such as no magic in the corridors. Perhaps you wish to practice your version of Defense Against the Dark Arts with me. In detention."

Severus Snape. That name alone causes quakes of fear and soiled undergarments in many a student. God help you if you are not blessed with potion making, and may He have mercy on your soul if you're not in Slytherin. The potions master is imposing with his long black hair and hooked nose. His pale skin seems translucent, likely a result of too much time spent in his dungeon. Yoska smiles at the frown lines on the man. This close Yoska can even feel a heavy heart; no doubt this man has suffered his share of hardships.

So for that reason Yoska just smiles at this surly man. It has been this way since first year. Snape would sneer and Yoska would smile. Their facial war was often alluded to in the little ditties song by bored students. Yoska turns so that his back is no longer to Professor Snape.

"That would be fair sir," Yoska agrees whilst nodding his head somberly, "I did fight with Marcus Flint and his two boys."

"A confession. How unexpected," Snape says with a cruel smile, "It would be a shame if Ravenclaw could not play Saturday due to their captain sitting in the dungeon."

"To be fair Professor Snape there were three of them," Yoska tries to justify, "I tried to talk them down but they would not listen. As a last resort I was forced to use magic. I will accept any punishment with humility sir.

Snape shakes his head and points towards his classroom, "Get to class Frescka. I shall deduct twenty points from Ravenclaw for your fighting and another twenty for your cheek." He looks to Yoska's right ear, "And another five for the earring."

"Very good sir," Yoska says.

He takes his seat near the back of the class. A few of the Ravenclaws nod as a form of acknowledgement but most ignore him. Yoska smiles at them all before pulling out a quill and parchment to copy down Snape's lecture on the four uses of a ram's horn. For a few quiet moments the only sound in the dungeon comes from the scratching of quills and the drone of Snape's lecture. A Hufflepuff boy makes his way over to Yoska and sits down next to him.

"Hello Oliver," Yoska greets while still never taking his eyes off of Snape, "I hope you're well."

"I'm glad to say I am," Oliver answers, pulling out his own quill.

Oliver is the definition of a Hufflepuff. His looks are average. He is fairly tall with a mess of brown hair atop his freckled face. For years he has maintained a straight "A" in every single one of his classes, never deviating from that mark. He had once served as Yoska's rival Seeker on the Hufflepuff team but had to quit due to a knee injury that made it impossible to ride a broom. So now he walks with a limp, a constant reminder to all those that might challenge Slytherin. Their positions had been what started their friendship back in their third year. Quidditch it seems can cross boundaries both social and racial.

"Heard you had a little tussle with Flint," Oliver whispers while Snape berates one of his fellow house members for sneezing, "Not wise mate."

"He just wanted to talk," Yoska whispers back, "Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Merlin's beard, Yoska does anything phase you?" Oliver mutters, "You could probably stare down a Dementor and think nothing of it."

"I think I did last holiday," Yoska sighs as he packs away his parchment, "That or it was an old hag. Either way there's something we need to talk about."

"Frescka! Cromwell!" Professor Snape yells out suddenly, "Perhaps you would like to participate?" He clears the board with a flick of his wand, "Now without using your notes what is the chief use of a ram's horn?"

"Ram's horn is a poor substitute for a unicorn's horn," Yoska replies in a bored voice, "However since unicorns are rather difficult to capture it is often the only thing available. Due to the low magical quality of a ram's horn it can be used as the main ingredient in potions meant for children or the elderly as the side effects will be less severe."

"Correct," Snape begrudgingly admits, "Now how do you think one increases the strength of a potion with ram's horn acting as a substitute?"

"Easy." Yoska replies, "Mix vampire and werewolf blood."

"And how could you possibly justify that?" Snape challenges with an odd look of anticipation, "Those are not common ingredients in potion making."

"Rams have a certain sponging effect when it comes to magic," Yoska explains, "Just as bozar could save your life due to its ability to absorb poisons, a ram's horn can absorb magic. Werewolves and vampires are some of the most powerful magical creatures that the Ministry of Magic allows for potion ingredients. The ram horn should absorb the magical quality of their blood, as defined in Alaric the Strange's law of magical absorption."

"Correct," Snape sighs. He flicks his wand and Yoska's explanation appears on the board as note. "I should expect no less from Ravenclaw. Well? Why are you not all writing this down?"

The rest of their potions period is spent with their heads in their parchment. As the class races to jot down the new notes, Professor Snape swoops over to Yoska's seat. The young wizard gives his teacher a quick smile and returns to work, but a pull from Professor Snape into the corridor interrupts this. For a second Yoska fears Professor Snape might punish him, but chases the thought from his mind.

"Very impressive display today Frescka," Snape says with a stoic frown, "Impressive indeed."

"I try my best sir," Yoska cheerfully responds.

"Quiet Frescka before I change my mind," Snape snaps. He takes a moment to collect himself, running his hand through his long greasy hair, "Frescka what is your current grade in my class."

"I believe it is an O sir," Yoska dutifully responds.

"And has it ever dropped below an O?"

"Not to my knowledge sir," Yoska lets out a yawn, "Why sir?"

"I will not argue that my methods are perhaps far stricter than the other slack jawed yokels who teach at this school," Snape takes a quick look around, "But one can not say I ignore talent. Yoska you are a natural at potion making. Your skills in this field far exceed your classmates."

"No sir I'm just average," Yoska says trying to downplay the professor's praise. "Honestly I'm much more inclined on the Quidditch field."

"Do not make this more taxing than it needs to be," Snape moans, "Frescka, how would you feel about replacing me as potions master?"

"Sir?" Yoska asks with a tilt of his head, "You do realize I am still in school. I haven't even taken my N.E.W.T.S yet. I'm not ready to teach."

"Not right away boy but eventually I shall move on from this post," Snape hangs on the last few words with a look of relish on his face, "Hogwarts professors have a certain amount of weight in the selection of their successors. I shall of course recommend that you fill the position. And I am sure Dumbledore will also approve of the Valedictorian of the 1991 class teaching at his school." Frescka opens his mouth to protest but Snape moves his hand in front of Yoska's face, "Do not even try to say otherwise. With your grades it is a sure thing."

For the first time in his life Yoska is speechless. Something akin to tears wells in his eyes but he chokes them down, smiling even harder at the now smirking professor. He resists the urge to hug Snape around the middle. Without another word Snape places his hand on Yoska's shoulder and returns to the class.

Yoska remains rooted to the spot. He wipes his eyes when the bell finally rings, ignored by all of his peers save Oliver. His friend rushes to his side and they begin their walk towards their next classes. Oliver begins to go on about a new broomstick in development, a Nimbus 2000 apparently.

"It's said to be the fastest broom in history," Oliver concludes with a smile, "So anyways my nomadic chum, why are you so quiet?"

"Snape offered me the…" Yoska stops himself. Oliver pushes and prods for more details but Yoska's mind is too preoccupied. In front of him is the thing that fills his dreams, and accentuates his nightmares.

"Oh brother," Oliver sighs whilst shaking his head, "Here we go again."


	3. Hogwarts, A History

Gypsy Magic: The Yoska Frescka Chronicles

Chapter 3: _Hogwarts, A History_

**Welcome back! How are you all doing? Good, that's good. I'm great. So this chapter might be seen as an indication that this story is AU…which may or may not be correct. I must put a disclaimer that I have no intentions of promoting racist stereotypes of providing history to support them. However keep in mind that is, and say it with me now, FANTASY. None of this is real or even canon in the context of the Harry Potter universe. If something offends you let me know and I'll apologize in any non-sexual way you want. Unless your Emma Stone. Then ravish me. Anyways, let us begin Chapter 3!**

The only word that pops into Yoska's mind is "magic". For only magic could possibly have created a being as beautiful as the girl in front of him. She flips her long blonde hair, running a pale hand through its endless waves. Her head turns in a way that Yoska can see her face. A sharp, pointed nose is raised as she laughs at a joke made by the mortal next to her. Yoska finds himself bewitched by her violet-blue eyes; a part of him feels like it is falling into an endless sea of color and beauty. Hungrily he examines her entire body, unable to stop his male wired brain from pondering what those slight curves underneath her black robes really look like.

"Merlin's beard, are you really ogling her again?" Oliver asks while shaking his head, "Yoska, give it up."

Yoska is not listening though. He keeps praying that she will look over, see his smile and give him one in return. Every day he wishes just once that she will look his way, just look his way. It makes him ache just thinking about all the times he had come close to the object of his affection. One time she even shared dragon scales with him because she forgot her own.

"So we're just ignoring your big revelation after potions?" Oliver says to try and refocus Yoska's attention, "I guess Snape had nothing important to say."

Yoska begins to walk towards the blonde beauty, his heart pounding in his chest. He runs a hand through his black hair and tries to capture a smile worthy of Gilderoy Lockhart. One of her friends gives her a quick tug on her robes, no doubt pointing to Yoska and his persistent smile. He takes a deep breath and waits for her to turn his way.

"_Devlesa avilan,_" Yoska greets. The girl raises her eyebrows but remains silent. Yoska clears his throat, "It means only God could have brought you here. It's a Romani pick up line."

"Fascinating," The girl responds in a bored voice, "What do you want Yoska?"

"Maybe a date?" Yoska offers his hand, "What do you say Delia?"

Yoska believes for a second that she will say yes. Her eyes look to his hand and they lock eyes. Before she can say anything her friend lets out a shrill laugh. Yoska almost breaks his trademark smile to glare at the girl, a pale woman with a mess of long black hair. Her dark eyes and piercing expression remind Yoska of a Dark Witch he had once seen on an old wanted poster, but the name escapes him.

"A date. With you?" The girl lets out a shrill laugh, "Oh that is rich. Yes of course she would, why not? I mean you gypsies are so well known for your wealth am I right?" She turns to Delia and encourages her to laugh with her in malicious joy, "Hey there Delia, maybe you two can share a caravan!"

"How humorous!" Yoska says through a smile and gritted teeth, "But maybe Delia could…"

"Get away from me," Delia interrupts. She looks away from his eyes, "You filthy little mud-blood. Let's get out of here Asclepias."

With that she walks into her classroom, led by her nasty friend Asclepias. Yoska has time to stutter through one more word before they walk out of sight, Asclepias taking the chance to flip him off. Yoska slumps his shoulders and places his hand on the cool walls of Hogwarts.

"Hey forget about it," Oliver comforts, placing a hand on Yoska's shoulder, "Slytherin girls are all bitches anyways. Not worth your time."

"Not that one," Yoska laments, looking into the classroom longingly, "She's so nice."

"You mean she looks nice," Oliver points out, "But she's a hag mate."

"If I could just get her away from Asclepias," Yoska tries to explain to his lame friend, "I know I could get her to open up."

"Why doesn't anyone listen to the Hufflepuffs?" Oliver sighs. He looks down at his watch, "Blood hell I'm going to be late for Herbology. Last thing my house needs is to lose five points because I had to comfort your sorry ass." He offers Yoska a kind smile, "Just don't hurt yourself mate."

Yoska shakes his friend's hand and makes his way up the stairs to his next class. Charms and Transfiguration pass by uneventfully. Without Oliver to talk to the day begins to drag on for Yoska as fewer and fewer people will even make eye contact with him. He passes Flint trying to dry his robes but they do little more than sneer and call him a "gyppo". At last he reaches his final class and one of his favorites, History of Magic.

Even an "O" student like Yoska will admit that it has nothing to do with the teacher. Professor Binns can test the patience of any Ravenclaw with his constant drone. The sixth year class only contains about a dozen students who had opted to continue their studies in this field, many being forced by their parents. For Yoska though the choice to continue past fifth year had been a no brainier. Delia takes this class.

He takes his usual seat across the room from her, surrounded by empty chairs. Not surprisingly Asclepias takes advantage of her free period to protect Delia's maidenhood. Yoska dodges a quick hex due to his offering of a friendly smile towards the venomous Asclepias before Professor Binns begins to droll on about pre-Hogwarts history. The spectral professor finishes writing notes on the board and turns to face the class. It was a well kept secret that the advanced History of Magic course actually had the deceased Professor addressing the class.

"So ladies and gentleman, today we are going to be discussing the event that led to the founding of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Professor Binns dryly tells the class. "It may interest several of you to know that had this event not transpired our wonderful school may not have ever formed in 1000 A.D."

Yoska can feel his ears growing hot. Several of his classmates turn to him and scowl, as the story was well known. Most parents taught this particular bit of history to even their youngest of children. Yoska tries to smile at his now hostile classmates.

"I am talking of course of the Great Romani Uprising of 999 A.D," Professor Binns says without emotion.

To Yoska's classmates it is enough to give him another round of hate filled gazes. The Slytherin girls in particular seem to want to rip Yoska to pieces.

"Now as you all know before the Ministry of Magic there was the British Isles Confederation of Warlocks. All over the world similar organizations existed in modern day Germany, France, and various other world powers." He pauses for a quick scribbling of notes, "Beyond Europe though was another Confederation, the Romani Sorcerer's Army. The Romani populations of Europe comes from India and this so happened to be their Wizard equivalent."

"The Romani wizards were seated members at the international peace keeping conferences. In the 998 A.D meeting the council voted on several prototypes of our modern wizarding laws. It decreed that magic was forbidden in the Muggle community and also created the Wand Decree." Professor Binns lazily looks around the room, ignoring Yoska gripping his desk, "The Wand Decree stated that the use of wandlore was to be practiced by all the major wizarding powers. However the Romani, who at the time were a very powerful nation, spoke against these two decrees. In the Romani culture wands were considered a sign of weakness. Their particular magic had developed along a line that did not require the use of wand. It was also common place for Romani wizards to use magic openly even around Muggles."

"Sounds like a bunch of ignorant savages," Asclepias says, not hiding her sneer directed at Yoska, "Probably didn't like using the civilized method because it only gave them one hand to pick pockets with."

Yoska forces himself to keep smiling. He heart beats against his chest and his blood calls for him to avenge Asclepias's last dishonor. The young Roma takes a deep breath and uses his notes as an excuse to not say anything. Still, he can not help himself from looking at his own wand with a twinge of shame.

"Very perceptive," Binns agrees, "The British Warlocks agreed with you. There was a dispute between the Romani Sorcerers and their European counterparts, ending with the Romani withdrawing their membership from the council."

Yoska stops writing notes and just begins to count to ten over and over again. Ever since he stepped into King's Cross he's had to carry the stigma of this particular stain on history. Say this for wizards; they never forget and never truly forgive.

"Moving on. For a few months all seemed to have settled over. Then in the November of that year the Romani Wizards appeared in Europe." Professor Binns takes a second to clear his throat; but for the life of him Yoska can not imagine why he would ever need to do this. "They brought fifty wizards. Within a matter of weeks the countryside had been devastated. Using their unique brand of Romani magic these wizards were able to move virtually unopposed through the Continent. Countless wizarding communities were destroyed by the time they arrived in England."

"Worst of all though was the destruction of the older schools. Most of the Wizarding institutions you see in Europe were built or rebuilt after the uprising. In fact the old wizarding school for the British Isles was destroyed during this time period.

"So much for a bunch of peace loving musicians egh Frescka?" Asclepias taunts from her side of the room, "Your people sure screwed up."

"Please let the professor continue with the lecture," Yoska quietly says so that his voice is but a whisper across the room. He forces himself to smile, "This will be on the exam."

"Now the British Warlocks knew that the Romani Sorcerers had an unorthodox magical style. So the Warlocks came up with an idea; a duel to decide it all." Professor Binns points towards the Hogwarts seal. "The chosen combatants were four greatest witches and wizards of their age. You know them as Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin."

"It's because we had honor," Yoska chimes in. His classmates roll their eyes. Yoska drops his smile and looks directly at Asclepias, "We were tired of fighting against wizards who could only do cheap parlor tricks. My people were likely looking for an honorable fight. Something to tell their grandchildren about."

"Well we'll see if they got the chance," Asclepias answers with a dark look, "Surely you know how this story ends don't you Yoska?"

"Yes," Yoska mutters darkly, "How could I not? It's not like any of you will let me forget."

"And so in the summer of 999 A.D the duel began. The Romani used a variety of magic ranging from enchanted metal work to elemental magic. All without wands mind you. In fact Godric Gryffindor used his sword for the first time in this battle, rallying the other four founders who had begun to lose ground. His battle between the leader of the Fifty Romani was a sword duel of all things, each trying to best each other with their skill with a blade. The battle ravaged the countryside, destroying the local Muggle villages until there was nothing but a crater and the fields you see today. The residual magic of the duel is believed to have settled within the foundations of the castle and in the Forbidden Forest, leading many historians to theorize that this duel is the reason that powerful magical creatures like unicorns and centaurs are drawn to this area in such large numbers." Professor Binns checks the clock and sighs, "So naturally the Founders won and built Hogwarts on the very spot of the battle. Partially to celebrate their victory and partially to replace the old schools lost in the Romani Uprising."

"Please tell us what happened then Professor," Yoska calls out. An odd fire is in his eyes, "If I recall there's a part two."

"The British Warlocks of course retaliated," Binns says with a somber tone, "Those Romani that survived the battle fled to India. The International Council agreed that the Romani could never be allowed to become a threat. Led by Godric Gryffindor, an international task group descended on the Romani nation state. Despite fighting to the end, all Romani with wizarding blood were eradicated."

"All of them?" A Gryffindor student asks in a nervous stutter. Yoska deduces that the student is in shock that the exulted Gryffindor house could not have any possible connection to genocide.

"Down to the last child," Binns nods.

"That's not right," Delia suddenly says. She looks apologetically to Asclepias, "I mean they should have done more."

"The calculated step to remove all traces of wizarding blood from the Romani peoples is one of the many reasons that the Muggle-Romani Diaspora began. This is the reason Romani are universally persecuted by both Muggles and wizards."

"By the time the last spell had been cast at least twenty percent of the wizarding population of Europe had been killed and one hundred percent of the Romani wizard population had been eliminated. On both sides the loss of Muggle life was in the thousands."

"Not all of them," A Slytherin boy jokes, turning hi shead towards Yoska.

"Ha!" Asclepias laughs.

The bell rings. Yoska graciously accepts it, moving out of the classroom without so much as glance from his peers. Delia looks like she wants to say something but Asclepias stops her.

"If you ask me the same should be done to the mud-bloods," Her nasty friend comments while looking directly at Yoska, "At least you don't have to worry about ruining things like your horse stealing ancestors. Your nothing but a mud-blooded carnival reject. How you even got your powers is beyond me."

Yoska says nothing but looks to Delia for any sign of support. The Slytherin girl gives him the same cold glare as her friend. They both call him a mud-blood and briskly begin to make their way towards the Slytherin common room. Visibly shaken, Yoska makes his way to the Ravenclaw locker room; determined to take out all of his frustration on the Snitch.


	4. Old Powers

Gypsy Magic: The Yoska Frescka Chronicles

Chapter 4: Old Powers

**Hello everyone! Matt here for another exciting edition of Gypsy Magic! I hope you are enjoying the story thus far! This story has been so much fun to write. In fact I thought I'd ask you guys and gals a quick question! Hooray! Now the question of the day is what do you think Yoska's theme song would be? I have my own idea but I won't reveal that until the next chapter. A big shout out to Bishou no Marina and angelacm! Marina has written an amazing Reaver story called "My Other Name" which stars Reaver after the events of Fable 3. Angelacm is a beta reader for this site and wrote her own Fable fanfic about Ben called "The Cost of the Crown". If you happen to be a Fable fan check these two out, I promise you shall not be disappointed. But enough advertisement! Let us see what Yoska is up to…**

Yoska can not help but forget the events of the day as wind speeds past his face. The sheer euphoria of being on his Cleansweep Seven was like a drug. Over and under, Yoska rides the wind in his search for the elusive Snitch. His dark eyes scan the afternoon skyline in search of that elusive golden ball.

He spots it. The Snitch is fluttering around the base of the right goal post. Yoska brings his broom down in a nose dive, laughing openly as he accelerates towards his prize. He pushes his broom to go faster and faster until he becomes nothing than a blue blur to his teammates. As if sensing his presence the Snitch makes a last minute dash to freedom. Anticipating this, Yoska pulls up at the last second, snatching the Snitch as it tries to rocket past him. He holds it up triumphantly.

"And that is how you catch a Snitch from a nosedive," He announces to a pale Asian girl, "Any questions Ms. Chang?"

"No sir!" The first year pipes up, "That was amazing!"

Yoska smiles and demounts from his broomstick. He ruffles his prodigy's black hair and makes his way to the center of the pitch. In the skies above him the Ravenclaws are going through a variety of drills. His Keeper and Chasers are performing a complex drill in which the three Chasers aim at the goal posts in quick succession. Yoska gives his Keeper a thumbs up when the young man blocks all three shots. Off in the distance he can see his Beaters knocking a Bludger back and forth. He looks over to see Cho Chang flinch each time their wooden bats make contact.

"Lucas!" Yoska calls out.

A tall Irish boy with red hair trots over to him, holding his broom tightly in his hands. Lucas is Yoska's second, a practice almost exclusive to the Ravenclaw team. The captain before Yoska had never trained so called "bench warmers" having seen it as a waste of time. Yoska on the other hand thought it prudent to train their replacements from their first year onwards. At the moment Lucas and Cho Chang are both acting as his backups, with Yoska deferring to the fourth year Lucas as his second seeker. Cho shows promise but her timid nature makes it difficult to trust putting her in any matches.

"Yes Captain Frescka?" Lucas responds with a mock salute. He beams up warmly at his senior Seeker, "Am I up?"

"Unless you want me to jinx you get in the air and catch me a Snitch," Yoska mockingly threatens, "Expect a zigzag pattern, standard Romanian flair. I do not want you getting doped."

"Yes sir!" Lucas happily answers and kicks off from the pitch.

Yoska and Cho watch as the fourth year rises higher and higher, until he is but a blue speck in the clouds. With a devilish grin Yoska releases the Snitch, watching as the little ball darts around like a humming bird before winking out of sight. He hops on his broom to check out how his Chasers are doing. He smiles as the second year Roger Davies catches the Quaffle behind his back and scores through the left hoop.

"All right there Captain Frescka?" His Keeper calls out while taking a break, "You seem off today."

"Don't worry about me Stemmers," Yoska says while looking at the Quaffle passing easily between the hands of his Chasers, "Worry about the big red ball coming your way."

Yoska turns his back, smiling at the sound of a broom smacking a Quaffle out of the air. He calls out for his Beaters to introduce the second Bludger and returns to the awestruck Cho.

"You know you could do a few flying drills while you stare Ms. Chang," Yoska cheerfully instructs, "I've yet to see you do a barrel roll correctly. You want to replace me or Lucas in a few years right?"

"Yes sir!" The first year practically squeaks, "But I'm no where near as good as you or Lucas."

"Ms. Chang you need to be more confident," Yoska tells her while shaking his head, "Do you think I got this far by worrying if I was good enough?"

"But you made the team in your third year! I could never do that." Cho hangs her head, "The only reason I'm here is because you heard about my father's career isn't it?"

"He played for China correct?" Yoska asks, "He won the World Cup for them back in the early seventies if I recall."

"So is that the only reason?"

Yoska holds up his hands for Cho to see. His bronze skin practically glows in the setting sun, giving him the soft color of fresh earth. He rolls down the collar of his robes revealing a deep cut just below his neck. Cho gasps in horror at the sight of it.

"Do you really think a Gypsy has any right to hold you up to a bloodline?" Yoska softly asks, "Ms. Chang you signed up to play for your house, I wanted a third Seeker. You showed the most promise, it has nothing to do with your father."

As she is about to say something a scream breaks through the sky. Yoska looks up. A hand seems to squeeze his heart as he spots Lucas tumbling through the clouds, out of control and off his broomstick. Cho screams out for someone to help him as Yoska kicks off the ground. He rises upwards as fast as he can, racing to get to his teammate.

Quickly Yoska realizes how pointless it is. A strong wind was pushing him back towards earth. At this rate Yoska realizes that his teammate will likely just fall right past him. Yoska begins to draw in magic, trying to tap in Hogwarts' long history. A sort of silver vapor begins to cover his eyes. They quickly refocus on the plummeting Lucas.

"_Papin_!" Yoska yells out with his hand outstretched.

A gust of wind erupts from the Roma wizard, racing towards Lucas faster than any broomstick ever could. It has a sliver tint to it as Yoska guides the hurricane like winds towards his teammate magically. To the relief of the Ravenclaws, Lucas begins to slow down. In a second he is actually suspended by the winds Yoska summoned, and begins descending gently.

"You're ok," Yoska whispers as he flies over to put Lucas on the back of his broom. He can feel his eyes beginning to sag as he tries to keep the spell going. The muscles in his arm quiver as he tries to hold onto the broom, "You're alright."

The Ravenclaws immediately move to help Yoska and Lucas. Roger Davies volunteers to take Lucas to the hospital wing and the two of them limp off the field. Yoska himself stumbles and falls unto the pitch, the world becoming a sea of blurred colors and disconnected noise.

"I'm fine guys really," Yoska assures his team when one of them suggests taking him to the hospital wing as well. The young Roma wizard shakes of the fatigue and mounts his broom, "Come on we still have a practice to get to."

So for the next two hours Yoska directs the Ravenclaws in a series of practice runs. By the time the sun had set the Ravenclaws were implementing new plays designed to out maneuver the superior physical strength of the Syltherins. At the precipice of darkness, Yoska instructs his team to hit the showers. though not before giving each of them a high five on their way out though.

In the end Yoska is the last of the team to return to the Ravenclaw lockerroom. He decides to take some time to draw up new formations in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. His bare feet move through the dry grass in a way that causes Yoska to let out a sigh of pleasure.

"Sir?" Cho tentatively asks, "What are you doing?"

Yoska nearly faces plants from the surprise visit of his junior Seeker. He quickly gathers his notes and offers the first year to sit next to him. For a moment he considers retrieving his shoes but the cooling grass overrides his command.

"Ms. Chang you really should be getting off to bed," Yoska half heartedly scolds, "I got word that Lucas is fine, just resting in the hospital wing. Still, I shall have to ask that he does not participate in the next match."

"But what if you get hurt?" Cho asks, now on the verge of tears, "I heard from some of the older girls that Flint nearly took your head off today!"

"Oh that? That's nothing. Just a friendly discussion between Captains." Yoska tells the distraught first year. "And if I get hurt you'll just have to fill in. That is your job after all Ms. Chang."

Yoska wishes he had not said anything at all. In the blink of an eye Cho Chang is crying into his chest. For the young wizard it is tough for him to find words to comfort her. Or maybe to congratulate her. With Cho Chang it is difficult for even Yoska to determine whether she is shedding tears of joy or sorrow.

"Captain Frescka?" Cho asks when she is finally done sobbing.

"Yes Ms. Chang?"

"How did you get the wind to catch Lucas's fall?" Cho questions while pointing to his pocket, "You didn't even draw your wand?"

Yoska steps away from the girl and looks up at the sky. He grins at the little girl, "Is that so odd Ms. Chang?"

"My mother said that most wizards can only use those kind of spells with a wand," Cho explains, "And that wasn't a simple repair spell or _Alohamora_. The wind you called was so strong that it nearly knocked me off my feet!"

"Perhaps I should show you?" Yoska says with a roguish wink, "But of course you can't tell anyone."

He moves his toes into the soil of the Quidditch pitch, feeling the earth move between his feet. He raises a hand to the sky, imaging his palm holding the rising moon. Yoska takes a deep breath, concentrating on these two elements. A light wind comes down through the heavens, causing Yoska's robes to dance in the wind along with kissing Cho's cheek. To the young girl's delight a mound of earth rises ever so slightly. At the top of the pile is a single flower the color of moonlight.

"I call it Gypsy Magic," Yoska tells Cho while plucking the flower for her. The silver petals seem to glow in the young girl's dark hair. "It is a powerful branch of magic that my people used to use. It requires one to be in harmony with the elements he or she wishes to control."

"That's amazing!" Cho exclaims while looking at Yoska as if he were a type of god, "Why doesn't everyone use that kind of magic? It makes what were learning in Charms or Potions seem silly in comparison!"

Yoska shakes his head, "Professor Snape is a greater wizard than I will ever be. This magic is dangerous and most of it forgotten. I'm just rediscovering much it myself."

"Dangerous?"

"Yes Ms. Chang I said dangerous." Yoska softly explains to her, "Using it takes a huge toll on my body. Unlike the magic of wandlore, my Gypsy magic requires a personal sacrifice. My people believe in _baxt_. It means that all actions have a consequence, or a price."

"Like karma?"

"Very much like karma," Yoska gives the girl a pat on her head. He reflects on the events of the day from his confrontation with Flint to another rejection by Delia. Even Cho's hopeful eyes can not erase a sense of self loathing growing in his heart. Yoska sighs, "Be careful my little Seeker. Karma has a funny way of getting back to you."

"Didn't the Gypsies try to conquer all Wizard kind?" Cho blurts out. Yoska is halfway to taking offense to this but stops himself, realizing that Cho is still very much a child. "They attacked us didn't they?"

"We did," Yoska admits. He swallows the bitter taste in his mouth, "The Romani Sorcerers were a race of powerful wizards. But we tried to fly to close to the sun."

Yoska cuts himself short and pretends to be interested in the current phase of the moon, "You should get off to bed Ms. Chang. You have class tomorrow."

Cho tries to argue but Yoska pulls his Captain status and orders the first year to begin a grumpy march up the castle steps. When she is safely indoors Yoska finally decides to make his way to the showers. As he stands under the warm water he imagines what Delia must be doing right now.

He slips into a pair of clean boxers and makes his way up the steps of Hogwarts. The cool breeze feels good on his bare chest. Flitch begins to complain about his lack of modesty but Yoska ignores him, thinking of the match on Saturday and Delia. He draws his wand, trying to think of spell to unlock her heart. Nothing comes to him. Nothing ever does.


	5. Nightmare

Gypsy Magic: The Yoska Frescka Chronicles

Chapter 5: Nightmare

**Hello I'm the Nostalgia Critic I remember it so you don't have! Wait that's not my calling card. Hello once again Fanfcition readers! So last chapter I talked about Yoska's theme song. Miss Mariana took that challenge and stride and sent me a whole list of music that she has dubbed "The Soundtrack of Yoska's Life". Wonderful job and if anyone is interested I shall do my best to send you a link, the music is lovely! On to my next point(I have three to discuss so feel free to skip this if you'd rather get to the story. It begins with the **_words_**). I shall now reveal my choice for Yoska's theme song! This required quite a bit of soul searching on my part as I often use music to describe my characters. Honestly these choices are not nearly as good as Bishou no Marina's. Ok so it is sort of a three way tie. My choices are "Hall of Fame" by the Script, "Feeling Good" by Michael Buble, and "The Bird and the Worm" by Owl City("Hello Seattle" being a close fourth). If you haven't heard these songs check them out as they describe three aspects of Yoska that I won't spoil; I'd rather have you guys figure it out for yourself. And yes my choice in music is rather trashy(I like modern pop music, sue me!). Ok the second order of business, there will be a special coming out for this story! Expect it (hopefully) later today or tomorrow. Ok last is the question of the day, which Harry Potter couple do you like/hate the most? I shall reveal mine next chapter! Ok I've kept you long enough, let's catch up with our favorite Gypsy wizard! **

_It begins like it always does. Sunshine hits Yoska's face he makes his way down the streets of Kent. People walk past him in a blur of legs like tree trunks. Yoska barely come up to the waist of any of them. His brother always teases him about this. Says he needs to drink more milk._

_The woman holding his hand smiles at him. Yoska giggles with delight. They are in the big city today. They are going to buy Papa a present. Yoska is already imagining all the fun they will have in the big English city. He can not remember the last time they were in a city so big, their caravan was often on the move._

"_Yoska do you want any sweets?" The woman, his mother, asks him with a smile. Her words are in Romani, all of them. A few of the gentlemen passing by sneer at her foreign tongue and shabby dress but Yoska's mother pays them no mind. "We have a little money. Kent has a wonderful shop I used to visit when I was girl."_

_Yoska nods enthusiastically. They are going to get sweets in the big city while they buy Papa a present. His birthday is in a week. His mother grips his hand tighter as the crowd begins to swell around them. Like buttons on a fat man's shirt they pop through it, both of them laughing in Romani the whole way. Yoska likes to see his mother smile. He likes to see her eyes shimmer in the sun and moonlight. They are just like his eyes._

"_Momma," Yoska says to the hazy vision of his mother. "Everyone speaks English here!"_

"_Most gadje do not understand Romani my little chava," His mother sweetly explains. Yoska can practically smell his mother's hand pressed floral perfume. "So they're afraid of it."_

"_Afraid of words momma?" Yoska laughs, "That is so silly!"_

_His mother chuckles, "Yes I suppose it is. But words can be very powerful."_

"_So should we stop speaking Roma for the gadje?" Yoska asks. An older man looks like he wants to hit them more with each Romani word he speaks, "I don't want them looking at us momma."_

_Yoska's mother drops to one knee and places her hands on Yoska's shoulders. Her dark eyes have a hint of silver in them. They remind Yoska of stars._

"_Never be ashamed of who you are." His mother softly tells him. She moves a lock of his hair out his eyes, "You are a Roma, a member of a proud race with a rich history. You are special and you will do great things. Always remember to keep your chest up and most importantly of all," She tickles his tummy, "Never stop smiling Yoska."_

_Yoska promises his mother through gasps of laughter and they continue their way down the street. The sound of yelling captures his mother's attention. They would avoid it but the sweet shop is down that street. The younger Yoska gives his mother a brave smile and they push onwards. Oblivious._

_It is not long before they can see the two men yelling. One is very large and muscular, with a head of black hair that reminds Yoska of shaggy dog. The other is shorter and very fat. He has a funny face that reminds Yoska of a rat. They are brandishing sticks and yelling about a man named James and a monster. Eleven other people had gathered to watch the two men yell at each other._

"_Momma?" Yoska asks while tugging her sleeve. "Who's James and Volde…"_

_His words are obliterated. Yoska's mother pulls him behind her, shielding her young son from the blast. Yoska looks through his mother's arm to see the two men raise their arms. And then a flash of light. Yoska tries to cover his ears in a pathetic attempt to block out the sound. People's screams are engulfed by the light and sound. His mother's arms never relent through it all._

_When the explosion ends Yoska finds himself lying in a field of rubble. His head rings as he tries to find his mother. Nasty smells engulf his nostrils. It reminds Yoska of how his Papa sometimes cooks dinner. It is the smell of burnt hair and flesh. He tries to stand, but falls backwards. Yoska cries out for his mother, openly sobbing due to his inability to find her._

_He looks over, wishing he hadn't. Where is mother had once stood is a corpse. The heat of the explosion had blown away much of the corpse's face. Bits of skull and brain matter paint the rubble around her. Her skin, for Yoska can see it is a woman, is an odd shade of red. The corpse's back in particular is burnt to a crisp. Crimson blood begins to pool around her body. Yoska crawls over to it. In the process he accidentally covers his hands and knees in the corpse's blood. He looks up to see eleven other victims._

_Laughter. The first sound Yoska can hear is laughter. His eyes follow what his ears have heard. Yoska Frescka looks into the eyes of what must be the Devil himself. Standing in the center of the carnage is the dog like man. He pulls back his head and begins to laugh, a deep and thundering laugh in the silence of the scene. There is no trace of the fat man except for a small pink finger near the laughing man's feet._

_His mother lies dead and this man is laughing. That is all Yoska can think about. He stands up and runs away. He knows it is pointless. That man's laughter will follow him always._

Yoska wakes screaming, his bed drenched in sweat. He struggles for air, taking it in with panic stricken breathes. The other boys in his dorm do not even stir out of concern, having grown used to Yoska's frequent night terrors. Even the memory of that day ten years ago is enough to leave Yoska's chest covered in sweat.

With his heart racing out of his chest Yoska reaches for a vial on his nightstand. Inside is a small quantity of bluish-green liquid. Biting the rubber top off, Yoska drains the entire contents of the potion. In a second his heartbeat returns to normal, and he can feel his body relaxing due to the effects of the Becalming potion he had brewed.

"Damn it," Yoska swears as he gets out of bed. He makes a note to thank the house elves for cleaning his sheets every night. He looks at the grey stain on the sheets, "I'm so weak."

Still under the effects of the potion, Yoska makes his way to his dorm's shower. He strips and steps into the warm water, turning the nozzle so that it becomes a steaming waterfall on his back. Sores from practice and the constriction of his muscles due to his dream wash way as the liquid balm runs down his skin. He lets it run through his long black hair, trying very hard to forget the dream. The potion helps but it no longer has the mind wiping effect it had in his early years at Hogwarts. Unfortunately the hot water nozzle is turned as far as it will go, preventing Yoska from bringing the water to his desired temperature. For the young Roma only hot water seems to take the feeling of rubble off his skin.

After twenty minutes of showering Yoska finally gets out. He wraps a towel around his waist and returns to his dormitory. The other boys had already left, no doubt peeved at his early morning screaming. For what Yoska expects to be the fifth time this year they will make a request with Professor Flitwick to have his room changed. Yoska used to sleep in the common room but eventually his screaming had become far to great of an annoyance for his fellow Ravenclaws to stomach. More than once he has woken up with a silencing charm over his mouth.

In silence he begins to dress. He retrieves his wand and makes the lonely trip down to breakfast. No one greets him in the common room. One girl even begins to scold him about waking her up again as Yoska makes his way through the portrait entrance. With some reservation Yoska dons his smile and walks into the Great Hall.

If the sneers of the Syltherins bothered Yoska he did not show it. After offering a cheery good morning to Oliver at the Hufflepuff table and his teammates, Yoska begins to help himself to a plate of fried eggs and French toast. For the most part he ignores the flock of owls descending upon the four tables; mail is a rare occurrence for him. Most of his fellow Ravenclaws never directly comment on this, but in hushed whispers and behind closed doors Yoska knows that they find it to be quite funny that he never receives mail. Today is different though.

A large auburn colored owl swoops in front of Yoska. The bird nearly knocks over his orange juice as it presents a letter. Yoska happily accepts it and offers the bird a piece of toast before sending it on its way. He turns the letter over in his hands, noticing the green seal of Slytherin house on the back. Using his wand he cuts the seal.

The letter reads,

**Yoska Frescka**

**Ravenclaw House**

**From the desk of Professor Severus Snape,**

**Report to my office immediately after breakfast. There is a potion I must brew on the request of the Headmaster. For it I require assistance. If all goes well it will help to further both of our careers at this wretched school. Tell no one.**

At the bottom is Snape's neat and tight signature. Yoska's mind immediately goes to work trying to figure out what sort of potion Professor Snape would need an assistant for. Regardless of the reason, Yoska is thrilled to work with Professor Snape. His brilliance in potions is well known throughout the school and for it the man at least deserves a begrudging respect. Without bothering to finish his meal Yoska stands up and make his way to the dungeons.


	6. Yoska's Brew

Gypsy Magic: The Yoska Frescka Chronicles

Chapter 6: Yoska's Brew

**Hello everyone it's Matt! Its been awhile! I have three good excuse why this chapter was so delayed. One, I recently graduated and have been going to a lot of parties! It has been a lot of fun hanging out with my classmates one last time before we all scatter to our respective collages. The second is video games. I recently played the new Deadpool game and I highly recommend it. Not only that I got The Legend of Zelda The Ocarina of Time for the 3DS as well! It is my first Zelda game and boy do I suck at it. I can't even win the shooting game in Hyrule Castle. So that has been taking up a lot of my time. Lastly I wrote a letter. The special has been posted and you can find it on my page. It is a letter from Yoska Frescka to all of you! I guess those are pretty lame excuses… anyways I shall now reveal my favorite couple! It's Gilderoy Lockhart and himself! I just think he's perfect for himself don't you? Anyways as always please review, even a short one goes a long way. Now let's see what Yoska is up to…**

No one bats an eye when Yoska gets up from the table. He can not help but begin a light jog on his way down to the dungeons. The idea of making a potion with his mentor excites Yoska in a way that only Quidditch can, except this has the added bonus of being acknowledged for his skills. Most of the teachers at Hogwarts have a tolerance for Yoska. Like most of the student body they were apprehensive around him when it comes to magic. It is as if they fear that his heritage will turn him into another You-Know-Who.

A group of first year Ravenclaws stop in their tracks when they see him coming. Yoska waves cheerfully and is about to step around them when a small mousey haired boy blocks his path. He tries to move the younger boy out of his way but soon his friends surround him.

They explode into a frenzy of excited questions. The young Roma wizard tries to calm them down and decipher their buzzing. Eventually Yoska pulls out his wand and fires a small ball of light into the air. The first years look up in awe, allowing Yoska to step to the front of them.

"One at a time guys," Yoska pleads while grinning at the attention, "Now what do you all want to know?"

"How did you perform a Hurricane spell without a wand?" A particularly tall first year boldly asks, "The whole school is talking about it."

"Oh that?" Yoska sheepishly answers, "My teammate fell off his broom. I just needed to catch him." The tall first year is about to talk but Yoska cuts her off, "And it was not a Hurricane spell. That was some of my Romani magic."

"But my mom said Gypsies can't do real magic!" A small boy chimes in, "Because they don't have any wizarding families anymore."

"You don't have to be from a wizarding family to perform magic," Yoska gently explains, "Some of the greatest wizards in history are Muggle born. And most students at this school are half-blood at best."

"That's a load of bull," A familiar burly voice calls from the behind the first years.

Flint begins to push his way past the group of first years before Yoska intercepts him. The two Beaters that usually accompany him crack their knuckles as they spot the first years, sending a communal shiver down their spines. Without dropping his smile an inch Yoska steps between the younger Ravenclaws and the physically imposing trio. For a fraction of a second he considers backing off; the lack of distance between them will make even Gypsy Magic difficult to pull off if things get violent.

"Morning Marcus." Yoska cheerily greets. He makes sure to make eye contact with his rival Captain. "We were just discussing…"

"Your Gyppo tricks." Marcus says through a predatory grin. He looks over to the first years and raises his voice, "You're a mud-blood and Gyppo, Frescka! I wouldn't be surprised if you stole your powers."

"What do you want Marcus?" Yoska asks while maintaining a calm face. He can just feel murderous intentions coming off the two Beaters, "If you're still angry about yesterday we can settle this on the pitch." He glances over to the Beaters, "Leave them out of it."

"Oh Gyppo," Marcus sneers in a way that Yoska can smell his breath, "Your whole house is going to get it on Saturday. I can't wait to see their faces when their freak of a Captain gets knocked off his broom."

Marcus's crew pushes past him and addresses the first years, "Remember children the so called wizard you see is nothing but a fraud. His so called "magic" is nothing! Wizarding power runs through the blood of the noble families. Trash like Frescka is unfit to walk the same halls that were built by Salazar Slytherin."

The faces on the younger students range from fearful to carefully considering the older boy's statement. Yoska tries to tell them otherwise but they run off, looking back it him like some kind of monster. With a heavy sigh Yoska makes his way to the dungeon. The irony is not lost on him that the two people he wants to see most are both in the same house as the people threatening him.

It is particularly cold in the dungeon when Yoska enters. The lanky frame of Professor Snape is bent over a cauldron, muttering some form of incantation. He does not say anything to acknowledge Yoska's presence but rather just points to an empty cauldron. Dutifully Yoska gets to work on a set of instructions left by Professor Snape. On a scroll of aged parchment was the name of a potion, the "Freeze-Fire/Portal Potion". Just looking over the list of ingredients makes Yoska gulp, to brew such a potion will require a careful hand.

Working as a synchronized pair Yoska and Snape pour a half pot of water into the cauldron. Silently Yoska adds exotic ingredients like pickled dragon's testis and goblin's hair. The potion requires that he stir the cauldron clockwise and counter clockwise in quick succession. Sweat begins to form on Yoska's brow after ten straight minutes of labor. As the potion turns a light shade of blue Yoska lets it simmer on a low burn.

"Excellent work Frescka." Professor Snape surly nods as he looks over at his potion. "I noticed that you chose to stir the potion counterclockwise an extra three times. Any particular reason for this deviation?"

"Well you see sir whoever wrote the instructions for this sort of potion left out a crucial detail." Yoska happily answers. The last few minutes of hard work had lit a sort of fire in him. "This is a hybrid potion, so naturally there has to be some give and take. The magical properties of portal potions often override the effects of anything else added to the mix. Had I followed the instructions to the letter it would leave the drinker with third degree burns if he or she tried to walk through a fire and into their destination."

"Excellent showing of initiative." Snape says with a slightly more relaxed sneer. "Most of your classmates would just read the instructions presented and not think anything of them. To be a potions master one must remember to keep the drinker in mind. Be it a potential victim or a dependant ally."

"Thank you sir!" Yoska happily says, "I'm so happy to be working with you!"

"Indeed," Snape says while leading him over to his desk, "We have time to speak before we must put the potion on ice."

With a flick of his wand Snape conjures a wooden chair for Yoska to sit in. The young wizard accepts the offer graciously and sits across from Professor Snape, still beaming into the older man's glare. Snape almost scowls at Yoska's incisive happy disposition but stops himself. He folds his hands and takes a deep breath.

"Professor," Yoska begins casually, "You wouldn't happen to know how to increase the strength of a Becalming potion would you?"

Snape's lip twitches as he thinks of an answer, "Of course I do boy. Increasing the strength of a potion like that is child's play. I'm sure you could do it. Just add two more drops of lavender oil. The potion is also sensitive to light; brew the next patch under a crescent moon."

"I did already sir." Yoska says. He can feel his hands shaking slightly, "But that's no longer working. I need something stronger."

Snape says nothing and strides out from behind his desk. Suddenly Yoska finds his hand in between the man's surprisingly powerful fingers. He peers a dark eye right into Yoska's pupil. Yoska reaches for his wand but drops it, deciding to let his teacher proceed. Snape shakes his head and backs off.

"You don't show signs of being an addict." Snape tells him with an air of suspicion. "I advise that you keep your dosage the same as what you are currently taking. Becalming potions play funny tricks on the mind. St. Mungo's only uses it in extreme circumstances."

Yoska is about to say something before their cauldrons let off a loud whistle. Like a pair of twin bats the two potions masters hurry to their bews. Yoska snuffs the flames out by muttering a quick spell in Romani. Instead of shooting him daggers like the other teacher often do when he performs Gypsy Magic, Professor Snape gives Yoska a quick nod of approval and flicks his wand to quell the flames.

"_Glacius_!" They yell in unison while pointing their wands at the cauldrons.

Crystals snake down the sides of the cauldrons until a thin layer of ice covers the top. Carefully, Yoska punctures a small hole in the sheet with his wand. He adds a few spider legs and a jackalope horn fragment. He looks over to see Professor Snape doing the same. The iced potion now has a distinct orange color.

'Professor," Yoska says from across the room. He twists the end of his robe as he tries to think of the right words to say. "Do you remember a person named Sirius Black?"

Professor Snape makes a face as though he might throw up, "Frescka that is an unusually stupid question from you. Every witch and wizards in Britain knows about Sirius Black and what he did." He looks at Yoska's face and adopts a softer tone, "Why do you ask?"

"You went to school with him didn't you sir," Yoska presses with his smile now fading to a serious grimace, "He was in your year."

"Yes and a Gryffindor at that," Snape adds, "Ran with a nasty lot that fancied themselves as the Marauders. A greater group of fools you never will see."

"What was he like back then?" Yoska aggressively asks, "Did you ever think he would turn into a murderer back when you went to school with him?"

"Yoska Frescka what is this really about?" Professor Snape snaps, "As a Ravenclaw I certainly hope that you do not deal in moronic questions. Sirius Black is a murderer and I would rather not waste my time with slime like him."

Yoska takes a deep breath and looks into his potion as he talks to Professor Snape, "Black killed my mother."

"Your mother?" Snape asks with a puzzled expression. "How can that be?'

"We were in Kent the day it happened. He was arguing with a shorter wizard and yelling about You-Know-Who." Yoska pauses and audibly swallows. He looks into his basin, watching the bubbles pop below the surface in a plethora of luminous colors. "They raised their wands and the next thing I know my mother had thrown herself on top of me. There was this burning light and…and…"

"Yoska enough," Professor Snape orders with a snap of his cloak, "I read the report of the scene. There is no need to describe it to me."

For a moment Yoska looks up at Professor Snape in disbelief. He had known Professor Snape to be cold at times but to be so callous was a stretch even for him. Upon a second look however Yoska can see concern in his black eyes. It is suppressed and withdrawn but no less real. The potions master looks at his cauldron absent mindedly before drawing a sharp breath.

"Sirius Black is nothing more than a murderer," Professor Snape repeats, "He is the lowest form of human being. He betrayed the trust of his dearest friends and cost me someone very special. At school he was nothing more than an opportunistic brute that enjoyed tormenting students in their weaker moments." A fire had been lit in Professor Snape's cold eyes. "I can not impose any form of comfort to you. What happened to you is tragic but you must move on Frescka! Take solace that Black is wasting away in Azkaban tormented every night by Dementors and the other inmates."

"But Professor is that really enough?"

"Yes Frescka I actually think it is," Snape says with relish, "He is in a perpetual hell. Do not let him drag you into it by his mere memory."

They stare at each other in silence for a short amount of time. Professor Snape mutters something about his next class and dismisses Yoska. As he reaches the double doors leading out Yoska turns back.

"Professor?"

"Yes Frescka?"

"What are these potions for?" Yoska questions with a glance back at his own cauldron. "Twin potions like these must have a purpose."

"Frescka all you need to know is that the headmaster has asked for my assistance," Professor Snape vaguely answers, "Hogwarts may soon be holding two things that require my personal attention. These potions are part of my solution to protect them."

Yoska thanks Professor Snape and proceeds to leave. On his way out he swears he can hear Snape muttering something along the lines of "If the boy's anything like his father…" but can not catch the rest of it. It was a school holiday, likely an excuse to let the Ravenclaw and Slytherin teams rest as they focus on the big match tomorrow. Everyone is anxious to see Flint's team beaten for once in what feels like a hundred years of Slytherin domination. Tomorrow's match weighs heavy on Yoska's mind. He passes a few fifth year Hufflepuffs actually give him an encouraging smile as he passes.

"Sports are the real magic," Yoska laughs to himself.

Professor Snape's warning does not bring Yoska down. Rather it does the opposite. He can feel himself smiling in his usually dopey fashion. There was something in the conviction of Professor Snape's words that make Yoska believe that the potions master might actually care for him. It is an odd feeling but a welcomed one.

Soon this happy high comes crashing down. Rounding the corner is the fair Delia. Her long blonde hair leaves Yoska transfixed on the spot. Her uniquely purple eyes widen with shock and horror when she sees him. Suddenly ashamed of his appearance Yoska tries to straighten is unruly, self cut black hair. He considers trying to erase the smell of his potion brewing by stepping into a quick _Barban_ spell but realizes he doesn't have time. His heart soars when he sees that her venomous friend Asclepias is not tagging along.

"_Sastipe mora_." Yoska greets, slipping into Romani accidentally. It is a nervous twitch of his to spontaneously forget English. "_Mishito hom me dikava tute_."

"What?" Delia nervously asks while taking a step back.

"I mean I'm glad you see you!" Yoska bumbles as he quickly translates himself. He scratches his head and laughs awkwardly, "Sorry English is my second language. Sometimes I forge…where are you going?"

Delia begins to make a hasty retreat back the way she came. Yoska sprints to catch up. To his disappointment Delia only sighs and continues to walk away.

"Yoska don't," She warns, "I don't want to talk to you."

"Delia just give me a chance," Yoska pleads as he matches her stride, "I don't see why you won't even look at me anymore."

"Please don't go there," Delia says while visibly steeling herself, "I don't have time for your games mud-blood."

"If you think insulting my blood will keep me away you're dead wrong. Delia would you just…"

"No Yoska I won't!' Delia yells. She turns and Yoska can see a small tear in her eye. She notices it too and quickly wipes it away, "All you are doing is chasing after something you can't have."

"And why is that?" Yoska challenges.

"Merlin's beard do you need a reason?!" Delia half pleads with him. "How about this. I'm a pure blood and you're a mud-blood. Good enough?"

"No Delia it's not," Yoska says with a controlled smile, "Blood means nothing."

"Fine then it's because I'm in Slytherin and you're a Ravenclaw. Is that enough of a reason?"

"Oliver once dated a girl from Gryffindor and it turned out ok." Yoska counters.

"You're so stubborn!"

"I prefer the term optimist."

Delia lets out a small scream of frustration. "You are so annoying Yoska Frescka!"

"Delia we have history together and you know it." Yoska says whilst stepping in front of her. Behind his smile Yoska can feel memories being dragged up from the recess of their minds. "You may want to forget it but I don't."


	7. Halycon Days(Flashback 1)

Gypsy Magic: The Yoska Frescka Chronicles

Chapter 7: Halcyon Days of Yoska Frescka and Delia

**The Summer of 1981**

A group of caravans sit somewhere in England. The traveling Frescka clan has decided to use this field near a small forest to set up camp. In the center of the clearing is the largest caravan of all. Recent economic woes has morphed the once colorful dwelling into a sorry sight with peeling paint and boarded up windows. The only light from within comes from a stubby candle, leaving the house unprotected from the darkness of the oppressive night.

"I'm running away!" Yoska Frescka yells into a poorly lit caravan. His little six year old fists are shaking with uncontrolled rage, "Momma would let me go!"

"Well your mother is not here is she boy!" A deep voice yells back in perfect Romani. Its owner is a tall, heavy muscular man with Yoska's nose. His skin is lighter than Yoska's distinct bronze like color, making the man appear to be only a deep tan. The smell of liquor on his breath makes the young Yoska Frescka sick. His father is always drunk now. His father grabs a chair for support and yells at a crying toddler to be quiet before turning back to Yoska, "You want to run off and be a gadje? GO THEN!"

With tears in his eyes Yoska runs from his father's home, his bare feet slipping in the wet grass. A few of the other members of their traveling tribe of Romani Gypsies look out their windows but do not try to stop the distressed child. Yoska's father was their de-facto leader as his grandfather had been. No doubt they did not want to be seen questioning Yoska's father's parenting methods out of respect for the man. As they sit on their stoops tonight they ignore the yelling as always. Dogs bark when he passes but Yoska is too angry and sad to notice.

For all his bravado Yoska is not prepared to run away. The young boy is not wearing a shoes or even a shirt. Signs of neglect are beginning to set in; Yoska has to push his long black hair out of his eyes so that he does not trip over any obstacles in his path. His shorts are tattered and worn with poorly done stitching on the sides used to hide the holes. With a sob Yoska slides down a muddy hill and stops by a river to cry.

The babbling of the creek always seems to calm Yoska down. He had gotten into another fight with his father. As always it was about school. The elder Frescka is a hard line conservative Romani. Last year Yoska had begun to attend primary school while under the blessing of his mother and to the grumbling of his father. After the explosion in Kent however Yoska's father immediately pulled him out of school. His father was part of a sect of Romani who believed that school corrupts the minds of their children. It was around that time his father had started drinking.

Shivering Yoska finally picks himself up and begins to walk along the river's edge. The sounds of the forest frighten the boy but he pushes on regardless. With no clothes or food it soon becomes clear to Yoska that he will eventually have to turn back. As he begins to retrace his steps, the forest begins to play tricks on him. The path he had stumbled upon is now gone. Panicked stricken, Yoska begins to run through the undergrowth while screaming for his father and brother to help him.

Yoska emerges from the forest in a different field than the one his family is camping on. Off in the distance is an impressive manor. It has dark spirals and appears to be cut from the night itself. To Yoska's right is an orchard of decaying willows, the sight of it causes Yoska to shake with freight. To his left however is a stable. Not wanting to take a chance with either the owners or the creepy orchard, Yoska makes his way over to the small wooden building.

Inside it is clean and well kept. Dry straw covers the floor and a pair of broomsticks are propped up against the wall. A single black horse whines at the new intruder. Undaunted, Yoska walks over to the horse's stall and pats his head. Some of his tribe still uses horse drawn caravans so Yoska is used to the beasts. In fact at his touch the horse immediately calms down and his eyes droop, an effect Yoska seem sot have on animals.

Too tired to do anything else Yoska collapses in a pile of dry straw in the corner. His thoughts drift to his father and brother but the call of sleep is too much for the boy. He falls into the welcoming well of slumber.

Yoska is woken by screaming. Once again the nightmarish figure of the man who set off the explosion that killed his mother had haunted his dreams. Instead of being jerked awake by his own screams of terror Yoska hears a new voice. The distinct scream of a girl. His brown eyes jerk open just in time to dodge a riding crop being thrown at him.

"_Li' ha' eer_!" Yoska yells as he scrambles off the straw. His eyes adjust to the rapid change in light but not before he feels something push against the wall as if struck by an invisible hand.

"What are you doing in my barn?" The scared voice of a girl asks him as Yoska tries to regain focus. The invisible hands let up and Yoska falls to the dirty floor. "My daddy will curse you when he gets here Muggle!"

Shaking off his distortion, Yoska finally gets a good look at the girl. She is about his age, slightly taller than him. Her clothing composes of standard riding gear; a black jacket and tan trousers. Her long blonde hair falls to her shoulders in thick waves. Along with her pale skin she seems to glow in front of Yoska. Violet-blue eyes examine him with a mix of fear and disgust. And, oddly, something Yoska was beginning to get used to seeing; pity.

"I'm sorry!" She yells and drops to one knee to help him. Her fingers brush past a fresh new bruise on Yoska's ribs. "I didn't mean to use magic. Are you ok Muggle boy?"

"_Kaski san_?" Yoska asks in a shaky voice. When the girl does not answer he tries to think of what the words are in English, "Whose are you?"

"What are saying Muggle boy?" The girl asks while turning her head to get a better look at him. "You do speak English right?"

"I speak," Yoska mutters as he tries to think of each word, "You speak Roma?"

"What's Roma?" The girl giggles. She reaches out and puts her hand on a cut running across Yoska's chest. "Are you hurt Muggle boy?"

"What's a Muggle?" Yoska asks feeling slightly insulted.

"Someone without magic like you." The girl gently explains offering her hand. Yoska just stares at it, looking at her with his mouth open. The girl giggles again. "What's wrong with you Muggle boy? Never seen a girl before?"

"Why is ya dad gonna curse me?" Yoska asks. He does not take the girl's hand and begins to look for an escape. "He does magic too?"

The girl sports a very stern expression, "No more questions Muggle boy. We're going to my house right away."

"I don wanna," Yoska protests, "Imma not goin back to my dad. No."

"I bet you want breakfast." The girl teases as she gets up to leaves. Yoska stares at her transfixed. She gives him a playful smile. "Come on Muggle boy. If you don't tell my father that I used magic I won't tell him you snuck in before my morning lessons."

With the prospect of food and not really having a choice Yoska follows the girl tentatively. As they cross the field though he finds himself sprinting to catch up to her. Her long blonde hair hits his face, causing him to sputter and her to laugh. Yoska's heart beats faster than he can ever remember it going when she offers her hand again. Without really knowing why he takes it.

The double doors of the mansion open the second the girl comes within a foot of them. Yoska's mouth is open the whole time as a thousand amazing things happen around him. Dustpans move across the floor by themselves while a large grandfather clock announces the arrival of the girl. There is an energy in the air that makes Yoska feel like he's just stuck his finger in an electric socket. The girl carries herself like a princess as she leads him through the halls filled with moving pictures. A knight with an ax sticking out of his head challenges Yoska to a duel as he passes and pair of werewolves engages in a brutal struggle in a tapestry to his right. The girl has to physically drag him along when he stops to stare at each moving painting. A million questions pop into his mind but he can not think of the words to express them.

The girl's heels click as he crosses the marble floor, a sharp contrast to Yoska's bare feet being barely audible. She leads him to a kitchen that has shelves going to the ceiling. The smell of sizzling bacon makes Yoska drool as he stomach begins to beg for a taste. He is directed to a table by the girl who then cups her hands to her mouth.

"Blinky!" She yells at the top of her lungs, "We have a guest!"

With a crack a small human like creature appears. Yoska nearly falls out of his chair at seeing the servant. The thing called Blinky has pinkish skin and is about as tall as the girl. It has large bat like ears and long fingers. It is naked except for a starch white apron with a faded floral pattern. The creature bows to the girl and stares at Yoska like he was a twelve headed monster.

"This is my house elf Blinky." The girl explains while pointing at the elf. "She works for my father." She turns back to the house elf, "Blinky can you make this boy some breakfast?"

"Young mistress your father will be most unhappy if he sees a stranger that is so filthy in his home." Blinky tells the girl in a panicked squeaky voice. She glances at Yoska with a look of suppressed vomit. "Blinky will have to wash the floors and chairs where he sits!"

"Where is my father?" Delia asks with an air of disinterest.

"Master said he needed to go out. Master said it was for work."

Delia nods at this fact and does not comment on it. For a brief moment Yoska thinks he sees a look of disappointment but it quickly vanishes behind a carefully calculated apathetic look.

Yoska looks at the trail of dirty footprints leading to his chair sheepishly. It is not just the night in the barn that is the cause of his current state. It has been a week since his last bath.

"I'm sorry," Yoska finally says.

"It's ok Blinky I'll help you." The girl happily tells the elf, "He was sleeping in our barn so I think he needs a bath too after he eats.

With a few snaps of her fingers Blinky gets to work cooking breakfast. Yoska fidgest impatiently as he waits for the elf to finish cooking his food. The girl moves a blonde hair out of her eyes and gives him an inquisitive look.

"How did you find my house?" She asks while looking him over. "My father said the grounds have powerful Anti-Muggle charms. It shouldn't be possible for you to get into the barn Muggle boy."

"I jus found it," Yoska explains with an annoyed edge to his voice, "I was in the woods and I found it."

"But my father said…"

"Young mistress it should be obvious," Blinky says while placing a plate of eggs in front of Yoska.

"Thank you!" Yoska quickly responds before eating. The house elf looks mortified at the sentiment.

"This boy is no Muggle. He's a wizard." Blinky says to quickly cover up the awkward moment.

"Ah ha!" The girl screams. Yoska nearly drops his food on the ground when she runs over and begins to look him in the eye. Her smile stretches from cheek to cheek. "Of course you must be a wizard! Only wizards can get past my father's barriers." She pauses and sticks her finger in her mouth, "But if you're a wizard than why didn't you use magic when I attacked you?"

"I'm not a wizard." Yoska says while shaking his head. "I can't be."

"What's your surname?" The girl asks, "Mine is Travers."

"Yoska Frescka," Yoska says proudly, "Son of Spiro Frescka and Luludja Frescka."

"Delia Travers," The girls giggles, "Daughter of Elevenshine Travers. My family's pure blood." Delia gives him a disappointed sigh, "I don't think Frescka is a pure blood name. Is anyone in your family a wizard?"

"No but my momma was a fortune teller," Yoska says, "Maybe that's where I got my magic."

"Then you must be a mud-blood," Delia deduces, "My father hates mud-bloods."

"But I don't!" Delia quickly adds when she sees worry spread across Yoska's face. "I met a few mud-bloods when my father took me to Diagon Alley. They seemed nice enough and acted like proper wizards."

"But I can't be a wizard," Yoska insists, "I aint never done magic."

'You haven't done magic yet." Delia corrects, "After you take a bath I'll show you how to do a bit. I can control mine already. My father says pure-bloods are better at magic anyways so it will be good for you if I show you some basics."

"I don't need a bath." Yoska protests. He scratches his head and small black insect jumps out. Blinky begins to wail at the sight of it. Yoska shrugs and finishes another two plates of Blinky's cooking before being led to a king sized bathroom.

The house elf tells him how to work the various knobs and settings of the enchanted tub. In no time at all Yoska is happily splashing in a sea of rainbow bubbles. The warm water washes away both the grime and sweat that clings to Yoska's' body. Besides a mirror yelling at him to wash behind the ears it is the loveliest bath Yoska has ever taken. As he begins to get out of the tub Delia arrives with a fresh set of clothing. Embarrassed, Yoska hides under the water.

"Girls s'not to be in the same room as boys when they take a bath!" Yoska yells out from behind the tub. "It's rude!"

"Relax I'm covering my eyes," Delia calmly tells him, "I just came to bring you some clean clothes. They were my father's when he was a boy. One of the rules about house elves is that you are not supposed to give them clothes."

When he hears the door close Yoska rushes over and quickly gets dressed. For the first time since his mother died Yoska is full, clean, and wearing soft clothing. Warmth runs down through his stomach as he races to rejoin Delia.

Delia's father was not set to return home for at least another week. In that time Delia begins to teach Yoska the basics of the wizarding world. He sits in rapt attention as Delia goes on about all the different kinds of spells a wizard can do and places like Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic, Knocturm Alley, and Gringgotts. They tour her family's mansion which had been part of the Travers family for generations. Yoska learns about how her ancestors had fought in fantastic wizarding battles and helped to form the modern wizarding government.

In the mornings he would wake up on clean, comfortable sheets before being called by Blinky for breakfast. Afterwards the two children would go out into the field and practice magic. Delia could already move small objects and change the colors of flowers just by concentrating. For Yoska it was the opposite. The first time he used magic was while he was resting under a tree. Just before his eyes closed for sleep he could feel something swell up inside him. Out of instinct he touched the tree, causing it to blossom into a bouquet of beautiful flowers. Delia was so happy to see him showing signs of his magical heritage that she hugged him on the spot. After a another day of practice Yoska was able to bring light breezes to cool them off, dig holes without touching the ground, and even levitate small objects like Delia.

Soon their conversations turned towards the future. Delia had to explain to Yoska how Hogwarts worked.

"There are four houses," She explained while leading him towards her father's trophy room. Lining the walls are moving pictures of the Travers family. Draped along the walls is a twisting green and silver serpent. "The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

"Why four?" Yoska asks as he stares at the pictures.

"Well my father says you get sorted into the houses based on you personality and skills. Gryffindors are idiots who end up in the hospital every few days because they like to show off. Hufflepuffs never does anything special. The Ravenclaws are ok; a lot of smart wizards end up in that house. But they're nothing compared to the last one." Delia stares up longingly at green snake. "The best house to be in is Slytherin. They're cunning, wise, and over all just the best at everything. You might not know them Yoska but some of the greatest wizards of all time have come from Slytherin. People like Merlin, Horace Slughorn, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named were in Slytherin."

"Is that the house you wanna be in?" Yoska asks.

Delia fervently nods, "My whole family has been in Slytherin."

"My family can barely read." Yoska tells her while running his hand along the wall. He smiles at Delia and points to the Slytherin banner. "I don't wanna be like them. I wanna be my own man."

"It's not like I have a choice," Delia counters while putting her hands on her hips, "I'm pure-blood. My father said that all respectable pure-bloods go to Slytherin."

"So what about me?" Yoska questions. His voice chokes up a bit, "What if I'm not in Slytherin?"

Delia pats his arm and Blinky leads them out to the grounds. She gives her friend a hopeful smirk, "Yoska you ran away from home and found me. If anyone can get in Slytherin, it's you."

This makes Yoska feel better. It is not until Saturday comes around that either of them are reminded of the outside world. The morning begins with an owl swooping into the kitchen, now a rather mundane occurrence for Yoska. Attached to its leg is a letter that explains that Delia's father will be returning home in three days time. Blinky twists her ears just listening to Delia's various plans to get her father to let Yoska stay. Yoska hopes that she can convince her father as well. The short week at the Travers has been the best of Yoska's life. He was well fed, had clean clothes, and did not have to worry about his father getting drunk. The thought of going back to his tribe makes him shudder.

To help get their minds off the impending confrontation Delis leads Yoska to the Muggle village. While initially worried about running into his tribe Yoska figures that they must be long gone by now. It was rare for them to stay in one spot for more than a few days. This, coupled with Yoska's belief that his father wanted nothing to do with him, meant that he was sure that he could stay with Delia's family forever. He has kept his past quiet from Delia, who had seemed satisfied enough to learn that he is a wizard. The happy delusion shatters the second they walked into the square.

"Yoska Frescka?" A teenager's voice from behind them asks. It has a dialect that Yoska immediately identifies as a native Romani speaker. "Yoska Frescka is that really you?"

Yoska turns to see the smiling face of his cousin Boldo. With dark skin, long messy hair, and a lanky body there is no way Yoska can mistake the teenager for anyone else but his cousin. He is dressed in shabby jeans and a dirty t-shirt; a sharp contrast to Yoska's clean, freshly pressed clothing. Boldo grabs Yoska and gives him a strong hug.

"Where have you been Yoska?" Boldo asks him in Romani. "Your father has been worried sick about you. He said "we are not moving until we find my eldest son". How lucky for you that I found you! Have you been hiding in the gadje village this whole time?"

Yoska struggles to break free of his cousin's grasp. He runs over behind Delia, leaving Boldo with a sort of hurt expression.

"I'm not going back to my father's house!" Yoska yells at his cousin. "I'm staying with my friend."

"Yoska calm down." Boldo gently soothes. He looks around at the small crowd forming around him nervously. Taking a breath his cousin switches to English. "You're making a scene."

"I don't care my father hate me." Yoska bitterly retorts. "He hasn't loved me since mum died."

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh on him?"

"No!"

Delia looks around bewildered as the two Gypsies fight. She holds Yoska's hand to reassure him but does not say anything.

"Yoska," Boldo pauses to find the right words, "What happened to your mother was hard on both of you. That day you lost a mother and he lost a wife. I'm not saying what your father is doing right now is right, but you can't disobey him like this Yoska. I get why you want to go to school but its no practical with all the moving we do. Just like he can't drink his problems away you can't run from them."

Boldo stands up and brushes some dirt off his shirt, "I should probably force you to come back Yoska but I won't. Come back when you're ready."

With that his cousin walks away leaving Yoska and Delia to ponder his words. Not wanting to buy anything now they return to Delia's manor and lay on the couch thinking of what to do. Blinky serves them juice and crackers while Yoska thinks.

"You have to go back." Delia says after a half hour of silence. She straightens her dress and shakes her head. "Your dad wants you to go home."

"But I want to stay here," Yoska complains, "I wanna learn more 'bout magic and be a wizard. How can I do that if I go live with my Muggle father?"

"It's not forever," Delia reminds him, "You'll get a letter when you're older."

Blinky decides to take this moment to spill a pot of tea. It is completely out of character for the elf and it causes both children to look up in alarm. She clears her throat and makes an unintelligible squeaking sound.

"Young master should go back to his family," Blinky finally blurts out, "Blinky thinks that young master will be safer there."

"Safer?" Yoska asks.

"My father hates mud-bloods. I was gonna say you were half-blood and hope he would let you stay." Delia tells him sadly. Tears begin to form in her eyes, as if the thought of Yoska leaving was unbearable. She points to a healing bruise on his arm. "I don't want to see you hurt like that again."

"Blinky frets to think what master would say to old Blinky when he finds out mud bloods was in the house," Blinky sighs while hanging her head, "Lots a trouble."

That night Yoska can not sleep. He tosses and turns thinking of all the things Delia and Blinky had done for him. He has clean clothes, a full belly, and now knew he is part of a world so much greater than his own. In many ways this life is better then his own. What was a cramped caravan that smelled like the bottom of a bottle compared to an enormous mansion? Why would anyone in their right mind chose to be a Muggle Gypsy again after living as a wizard?

Yet, his stomach aches just thinking of home. There is never any music in Delia's house. No one plays the violin or dances on the lawn. No campfire stories are ever told. Not to mention there is a sort of loneliness. Yoska knows that while is father is far from perfect he would never abandon him. Delia's father could not seem to care less for his daughter's well being. Even his father had shown more concern, keeping the entire family rooted to one spot is no easy task.

"_Me gami chavi_," Yoska says to himself. It is the first Romani words spoken in almost six days. HE\e laments on being a bad son. A deep shame comes over the boy. He begins to pack.

Yoska considers leaving a note for Delia but decides against it. Besides not knowing how to write he does not know what to say. He packs a few clothes and by concentrating uses a bit of magic to muffle his footsteps. The moon light is dimmer than it had been the last time he ran away. Only the sound of his light footsteps and beating heart seem to penetrate the serene picture of the night. Guided by memory, Yoska makes his way through the forest. Having spent almost a week with Delia the once freighting forest now seems childish.

It is with a heavy heart that Yoska steps back into the thicket of his camp. Some of the caravans are gone, do doubt having moved on while waiting for Yoska. The few owners of those that remain look at him with unabashed surprise. One woman scolds him for making his father worry so much but is calmed by her husband.

In the center, not having moved an inch is his father's caravan. What surprises Yoska most though is the fact that his father is waiting for him. He is not angry. Rather he looks peaceful, staring up at the stars. An ache grows in Yoska's heart as he breaks into a sprint to meet him. Finally noticing him, his father scoops up the young Yoska and hugs him tightly.

"My son!" His father cries in Romani. Without shame Yoska can feel tears rolling down his father's face. It does not surprise Yoska to find himself weeping in return. His father gives him a kiss on his forehead, "I am so sorry Yoska. My little Yoska!"

"I'm home papa." Yoska tells him through his shirt. Real joy spreads through the young boy's heart. "I missed you."

**Though Yoska was happy to finally return to his father's house the taste for magic was unquenchable. Not a day would go by without the young Yoska Frescka thinking of the wonderful world he was leaving behind. Or of the girl that opened his eyes to it.**


	8. I refuse

Gypsy Magic: The Yoska Frescka Chronicles

Chapter 8: I refuse

**Hi everyone it is Matt! Quite the chapter last time huh? Personally it was fun to write Yoska and Delia's background. However these two still have a long way to go. Enjoy this next chapter, because the next one is probably going to throw a few of you off. And why not ask my audience a question, if you had to pick a Dark Witch or Wizard for Yoska to fight who would it be and why?**

"Delia, you were the one that showed me I was a wizard. You were the one that took in a half-starved Gypsy boy and offered him food, clothing, and shelter." Yoska says after a pause. Delia looks away with him. The reason Yoska does not know but the effect is what he intended. She does remember. He lets out a long sigh, forcing her to look into his brown eyes with her violet-blue ones. "So no Delia I can not just forget you, nor would I ever chose to."

"Yoska it's different now." Delia quietly tries to explain. She looks around to make sure they are alone before continuing. "We were little kids. Things change, I changed."

"I don't believe that," Yoska stubbornly answers, "You saved my life. If you really hated Muggles and Muggle borns like your father you would have let me starve or kicked me out. But you didn't."

"So because I didn't let you starve you think that makes me a good person?" Delia lets out a chuckle of forced laughter, "I do one nice thing for you and you think we're meant for each other?"

"Yes."

Delia tries to hurry past him but Yoska steps in front of her. Instead of trying to force her way around him she just rolls her eyes and tries to stare him away. It does not work. He gives her a smile, making Delia dramatically raise her arms and drop them out of frustration.

"Please don't make this any harder than it has to be." Delia pleads. "We still live in totally different worlds Yoska. You don't understand because you can't understand."

"I understand enough," Yoska says unblinkingly, "You don't have to be your father Delia Travers."

"Why can't you just give up Yoska?" Delia asks him. She tries to continue but chokes on the words, trying to find something that can hurt them both. "You are a mud-blooded gyppo who probably can't afford the robes you're wearing. Your people were nothing more than antiquated fools who tried to fight proper wizards like myself and now they're a bunch of thieves and child snatchers."

"So are you done quoting Asclepias now?" Yoska playfully asks, "Because the racist blood purist role doesn't suit you _mora_." He smiles at her again, "You're just too nice deep down."

Delia blushes, her face becoming a light pink. Unexpectedly she begins to move in closer. Tears are forming in her eyes as she touches his chest, just like she did ten years ago. It's her gesture to relieve pain. Stirred by passion, Yoska begins to lean in. His eyes catch something unpleasant just before anything can happen. Coming down the hall is a girl with wild black hair and mean dark eyes.

"I'm sorry." Delia whispers and pushes him away.

Seeing this Asclepias pulls out her wand and turns it on Yoska. The look in her eyes begs Yoska to give her a reason. He can feel waves of dark energy emitting from her. His hand moves over his wand but decides against it. There is hatred in the air that grows with each step Asclepias takes.

"Back off mud-blood!" Asclepias yells as she pulls Delia closer to her. The tip of her wand emits green sparks as she eagerly looks him over. "I don't know what sort of game you're playing Gypsy but there is no way in Hell that I'm letting you touch my friend."

Yoska looks to her wand and back to its owner. He tries to bring the tension down by keeping a smile plastered to his face but is already formulating a contingency in case things get nasty. Closing his eyes, Yoska begins to draw in some of the magical energy around him. His hand leaves the tip of his wand. He will not need it.

"Asclepias we weren't doing anything," Yoska tries to explain, "We were just talking."

"Delia should not be forced to belittle herself to listening you waste your mud-blood breath," Asclepias spits, "We come from noble families with countless centuries of magical history. Our blood is pure. The only reason filthy little mud-bloods like you can even attend Hogwarts is because dithering old bats like Dumbledore can not see the stain you create on the magical community."

"Delia tell her we were just talking." Yoska calmly asks. His brown eyes look right past Asclepias and meet Delia's. Luckily for him he can see the young Slytherin witch trying to think of a way out. A flash of silver covers Yoska's eyes and he focuses on Asclepias's wand, "_Gajengi baxt_."

"What did you just say to me?" Asclepias angrily says while shaking her wand, "I hate that Gypsy crap."

"It means peace," Yoska lies, "There's no need to be so angry."

"For once the mud-blood is talking sense,' Delia says in a bored voice, now eyeing Asclepias's wand with a sense of anticipation, "Let's just back to the Common room. No need to risk getting caught by Flitch or a Professor for him."

"Come on Delia we both know that the only teacher around here is Snape."

"Professor Snape." Yoska quickly corrects.

"And you know he loves us," Asclepias continues as if Yoska had not spoken, "More than likely he'll take fifty points from Ravenclaw just because this gyppo is out. So take out your wand."

"My wand? What for?" Delia hesitantly questions.

"The way I see it if the great mud-blood captain of Ravenclaw is in the hospital wing because of," Asclepias pause to savor the moment, "Well let's just call it an accident he won't be able to play."

"Flint can beat this mud-blood without cheating." Delia reassures her friend. She gives Yoska quick head motion but he can not read. It somewhat resembles a "get moving" or "run" signal. Yoska wonders if it is real concern in her eyes. Delia however offers him nothing more than a stone cold stare of disinterest. She pulls on Asclepias's sleeve. "Come on Asclepias can we just go back to the common room? His mud-blood stench is starting to make me faint."

"Then allow me to make it a bit more bearable." Asclepias evilly giggles while stepping forward.

"You really don't want to use that wand," Yoska warns while smiling at her weapon, "I would strongly advise against using an incantation _dilo_."

"Shut up you stupid pikey," Asclepias curses, "_Levi_…"

Whatever the spell was meant to be is never shown. A noise resembling a gunshot come from the wand and Asclepias is thrown back in a flash of silver light. The horrid girl is sent spinning across the floor and eventually falls in an undignified heap several meters away.

"I warned her," Yoska says to Delia while shrugging, "Didn't I tell her not to?"

Delia runs over to her friend and upon seeing that Asclepias is still breathing drops all pretenses of concern and lets her friend lay there. She look sup at Yoska with a scholarly glint in her eye, "Mind explaining?"

"Ah yes my stupid Gypsy Magic," Yoska laughs while scratching his head, "It was quite easy actually. I just cast a luck spell of sorts on her wand."

"So that what you did when you spoke in Romani," Delia deduces, "It was an incantation."

"Right it means "bad karma". It gives my target rotten luck. Every wand has the possibility of backfiring. Poor Asclepias should have listened to me." Yoska rolls his eyes with a smirk. "Pretty useful spell huh?"

"Luck manipulation is extremely difficult to do with a wand," Delia excitedly says, "But you were able to do with just an incantation."

"But you see Gypsy Magic only really has three branches of magic." Yoska explains "They are Luck, Elemental, and Sensory. Three difficult things for a wand user but for me a spell like that was possible in my first year."

"There has to be a cost to it."

"There is." Yoska somberly says. "Besides being a heavy strain on my body Luck spells like tricky. It's all _baxt_ or karma. If I give someone bad luck I will get bad luck in return. Romani Sorcerers had a way of getting around this rule but I haven't been able to find any records yet that tell me how to do it."

"You know Yoska you may be annoying but there's a reason you're top of our year." Delia compliments. "Also what does _dilo _mean anyhow?"

"It means fool, or idiot," Yoska cheekily tells her with a wink, "Which she kind of is."

"Yoska Frescka it appears that you do have a dark side after all." Delia gives him a soft look. "It is surprising to say the least.

"Surprising enough to…"

"No Yoska I told you I can't." Delia sighs. Asclepias starts to moan in her sleep, causing worry to flash across Delia's face. She places her wand to her ear and closes her eyes. They snap open, filled with dread. "I think Flitch heard us. I heard him running below with that stupid cat of his."

"Delia you better get out of here." Yoska tells her while looking nervously over her shoulder for Flitch. "Take Asclepias and make something up. Her memory will probably be a bit foggy. I'd leave it that way."

"You don't need to look after me Yoska." Delia tells him irritably and wordlessly makes Asclepias float behind her. "This changes nothing between us. Please Yoska, give up and find a different girl. Next time Asclepias might get a hex off. I'm pure blood and you're Muggle born. Accept it and move on."

"Delia…"

"Yoska," Delia sighs and begins to walk away, "Just focus on your match tomorrow. I'm not really worth the effort."


	9. Ravenclaw vs Slytherin

Gypsy Magic: The Yoska Frescka Chronicles

Chapter 9: Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to thank my readers for sticking with me so far! As we approach the end of 6****th**** year I hope you will continue enjoy Yoska's story! A big shout out to Bishou no Mariana! She helped to edit like 85% of this(the better part if you ask me). Ok shutting up now, it's Quidditch time!**

Owls hoot off in the distance as the early morning sun rises over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Throughout the castle the overall hum of excitement is inescapable. Even in sleep, the students seem to be wriggling in anticipation of the big match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. However, one student is wide awake in the early morning hours; Yoska Frescka.

Not for a lack of trying, the captain of the Ravenclaw team had not been able to fall asleep. His mind, full of thoughts of Delia and Quidditch, outright refuses to calm down. He paces the length of his common room, all the while coming up with last minute strategies and statistics to tell his team. Yoska knows that this match will decide it all. For the young Roma, nothing matters more than bringing home the Cup. Unable to stand the confines of the dormitories, Yoska grabs his Cleansweep Seven, his blue and silver captain robes and his game plan. Within minutes he is on the empty field, circling the posts with a grim expression.

On his third lap something catches his eyes. A pair of red haired boys are striding across the field towards the Slytherin equipment room. As much as Yoska would like to ignore the saboteurs and let them continue their work, his pride gets the better of him. To be honest Yoska wants to crush Slytherin today…fairly. Around midnight last night, the irrational thought that if he beat Flint, Delia would fall for him had crept into his mind. Despite knowing how implausible it sounds, Yoska uses it to drive himself, and for that reason he chases the red-haired trouble makers.

"Well I don't think Zonko's Itching Powder is enough," One of them mutters while Yoska listens in, "After what Flint did to Wood, I think we need to get a tad more extreme.

"Well we don't want to seriously hurt the blokes," argues the second red haired boy, "Just even the odds for good ole Ravenclaw."

Yoska can see now that they are twins, two lanky teenage boys with fiery red hair and freckles He shakes his head, immediately recognizing the two of them. Who else could it be but the infamous pair of human Bludgers?

"Mind you I don't care much for the captain," the first twin says. "Right creepy he is."

"Yeah what's with that mad smile of his?" The second agrees. "I know Gypsies can be a tad loony but he takes it over the top. You hear about what he did the other day? There's a rumor going around that he jinxed a girl just by muttering something. Didn't raise his wand at all."

"Scary!" The boys say in unison as they begin to pick at the lock.

"Scary now, am I, boys?" Yoska calls out from the sky, deciding to make his move. The twins jump backwards in shock. Yoska gives them a smirk. "A bit early for jokes don't you think Fred and George?"

The Weasley Twins grin sheepishly at him and drop the Muggle hair pin as if it is were a nasty booger. Despite being only second years the twins are nearly up to Yoska's chin. Their thin shoulders are beginning to expand due to a year under Wood's intensive Beater training program. Yoska rubs his left shoulder, a reminder of the time George had sent a Bludger his way during their last match. Despite their House rivalries, Yoska considers the boys to be well meaning, if slightly dangerous, troublemakers.

"Oh we weren't talking about you Yoska," Fred quickly apologizes.

"Yeah it's that other Gypsy wizard running around here," George adds.

Yoska resists the urge to laugh. It takes all of his willpower to maintain a stern face.

"What are you boys doing out here?" Yoska asks again whilst shaking his head. "You should be studying or at the very least getting breakfast.

"Well Yoska old pal we've heard some nasty rumors lately." Fred says.

"Heard all about Flint's nasty little tricks." George adds.

'Trying to hex you."

"Ambushes."

"Attacking first years."

"And a load of other bloody plans to take your team out of commission." George finishes.

"That doesn't mean you can sabotage their equipment. You know, boys, you shouldn't take everything Wood says to heart. Just the other day he told me to _kill_ Flint if I had to. That man can't seem to understand when the game is over," Yoska gently scolds. He points his wand at their pockets and wordlessly summons all manners of practical joking devices. It makes Yoska's eyes go wide when a silver ball with a "W" stamped on it flies into his hand. "What's that?"

"That there is the container of our first project," Fred answers proudly. "We call it 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.' Name's a work in progress."

"I like it," Yoska says while trying to open it. Instead of popping off the little capsule remains firmly closed against Yoska's entry. He throws it back to the twins. "Do you have to work some kind of spell?" Yoska gives the ball a critical glare, "It's not some kind of trick right?"

"Well it's not so much of a prank as it is a useful tool," George explains, slipping the little ball back into his pocket. "You see our mum…"

"Dear old woman," Fred quips while looking over his shoulder.

"Has a nasty habit of trying to interfere with our semi-legal business transactions."

"Right pain in the buttocks that is."

"So we designed a small security feature to prevent such transgressions."

"For her own benefit," Fred assures Yoska. "We're always thinking of our mother's health. But these are already getting popular among girls. Even had a Slytherin about your year buy one." He holds out the ball for Yoska, "See mate all you do is mutter a little spell."

"_Weaslelusamora_." George chants.

At his word the little ball springs open. Inside are a dozen small items that look like candies. Glittering about in the tiny ball are a few scattered Sickles and Knuts. Yoska makes the move to reach for one of the Toffees, but George closes it before his fingers can get any closer.

"I wouldn't eat those Yoska," George explains. "Haven't quite worked out the bugs of our Tongue-Toffee."

"If you'd have eaten that your tongue might have shriveled up in your mouth." Fred nods deadly serious.

"Nasty," they tell him in unison.

"Right," Yoska says eyeing them skeptically.

He mutters "_papin_" under his breath. Strong winds come from behind the twins back, directing them back up to Hogwarts. The boys stumble forward, a mix of surprise and worry written across their faces. Deciding to give the twins a lesson in humilty Yoska allows his magic to be made visible, creating a soft silver like aura around his broomstick. He laughs when Fred and George can find nothing clever to say.

"Go back up to the castle boys," Yoska tells them in a commanding tone. "Tell Wood that I want to beat Flint just as badly as he does, but only if I do it fairly."

Sulking, the Weasleys march back towards the Hogwarts entrance. Yoska watches them go, still marveling over the potential of their invention. Suddenly, something silver and spherical flies through the air at his face. With the instincts of a Seeker, Yoska catches it lazily in one hand and look it over. It is the twin's invention.

"_Weaslelusamora_." Yoska mutters.

The toffees are gone but left behind is a note. Expecting to see one of Wood's maniac speeches (last year the Gryffindor Captain had hounded Yoska with strategies in order to help Ravenclaw beat Slytherin last year and it hadn't worked) but instead something else entirely is written on the pure white parchment. Just two words; written in crisp handwriting.

_Good Luck_

Trumpets blast through the picturesque sky as the students and staff of Hogwarts make their way to the rafters. All around Yoska there is a buzz of well wishes and last minute tips or tricks to help Ravenclaw finally trump the hated Slytherin. Professor Flitwick squeaks happily next to Yoska, showering him with praises before being consumed by the crowd. Oliver Wood tries to muscle his way to Yoska, all the while screaming out different formations that Yoska should have his team fly. Yoska does his best to avoid him

For once the only scowls Yoska gets are from the Syltherins. Slurs ranging from "mud-bloods" to "pikey" and even an odd one about Yoska's mother's questionable troll like physique are hissed and bellowed in equal measure. He ignores them of course. No one tries to hex him, but he spots Asclepias muttering darkly under her breath to Delia.

For a second their eyes meet. Delia opens her mouth to say something but looks away, making sure to glare at him with the rest of her house. Even Professor Snape seems to shoot him daggers. Yoska understands this sort of behavior, though. When it comes to Professor Snape Potions are one thing and Quidditch is another. Yoska gives the Syltherins a disgustingly confident smile and makes his way to his team's locker room.

"Ok guys," Yoska addresses the team when he walks in, "this is it."

The Ravenclaws are not their usually calm selves. Roger Davies is pacing around the room like a caged animal, a look of absolute terror in his eyes. His two beaters keep twisting the body of their clubs so hard that Yoska fears they will break them. Stemmers, the Keeper, looks to be on the verge of tears as the sounds of the stadium penetrate their little locker room. Cho Chang is actually crying into the chest of Yoska's seventh year Chasers. Like him, they are acting as the senior figures for the relatively young team, trying to keep it together.

"Everyone sit down," Yoska softly orders his teammates. Obediently, they form a small semi-circle around him. He gives them a beaming smile in turn, "I want to show you something."

Yoska walks over to a wall dedicated to the past players on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. A variety of good looking teenagers holding up the Quidditch Cup are seen in several moving black and white photographs. With a sort of reverence, Yoska touches the crest the Ravenclaw house.

"We've got a lot to prove." Yoska finally says to his team, "Our house has a lot to prove." He turns to each of them in turn. "No one expects us to win this one."

They give him a look of horror and disbelief. Each of them is silently saying to themselves, did Captain Yoska just say something pessimistic? Yoska Frescka, the great optimist? He places his hand on the crest again, no longer smiling.

"I hate to make this personal, team, but this match _is_ personal for me." A sort of silvery fire fills Yoska's eyes as he addresses them. "A lot of people here at Hogwarts don't think I'm ever going to be worth anything. All they see is my skin and my blood. They look down on me; they want to keep me feeling so low that I never try to stand up to the old ways."

Cho gives a little gasp. Yoska holds up his hand for them all to see, "The color of my skin, and my people, have always been second class. You could say it stems from some bygone war. Maybe. In fact I was always told to never look too hard at the night sky. The pure blood wizard that first told me that said it was because a Gypsy has no right to dream of the stars."

"Those same people look down on all of you too!" Yoska suddenly yells, causing his team to jump. He walks into the center of them, no longer keeping his voice down. "I'd like to pretend that Slytherin doesn't have a history of blood purity, but they do. They think because their daddies can name off wizards back to bloody Merlin, that makes them better than you. In fact I will bet anything that half of that stupid green team only got into Flint's squad because they're either bullies or their daddies bought their way in."

There is a general murmur of agreement. Tears or shakes of worry turn into blazing fires of determination and indignation. A sort of disease spreads through the players. Yoska swells with pride as each one of them begins to get fired up for the game ahead of them.

"We are the best team at Hogwarts. Period!" Yoska says to a thunderous yell of agreement. "We are Ravenclaw house. We fly smarter, we fly better, and we do it in a way that makes those little snakes writhe with fury. They have money, we have brains. Not to mention," his voice cracks, "There is not a single group of people I'd rather kick off with today. We trained hard…"

"Harder than anyone thanks to you, Captain Frescka!" Roger Davies suddenly cries out.

"We fly together…"

"We're right behind you one hundred percent, Captain Frescka!" Stemmers yell while punching his hand.

"What more do I have to say?" Yoska happily asks them, picking up his broom, "Let's go out there boys and girls, and bring home a trophy. _Opre _Ravenclaw!"

"_Opre _Ravenclaw!_" _They all yell in returns as they file behind Yoska.

With new found confidence, the Ravenclaw team marches out to the pitch. Electricity seems to fill the air as three of the houses begin to chant "Ravenclaw" against a persistent cheering for Slytherin. Madam Hooch is waiting in her grey robes, her foot set lazily on a twitching box filled with the Quidditch balls. She stares at Yoska uncomfortably but quickly swallows any prejudices. Yoska himself can not help but look into the crowd. In the Hufflepuff seats he can see Oliver jumping up and down like a madman, Wood looks like he's going to explode from excitement, the Weasley Twins are busy yelling insults towards the green sea of Slytherin supporters, and the Ravenclaw section is in a frenzy of Quidditch fever.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Hogwarts welcome to another exciting bout for the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup!" Lee Jordan announces from the staff box. "It's going to be an exciting day as the challenging Ravenclaws attempt to steal the cup away from the defending bastards…"

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall yells over his commentary.

"Sorry professor, I'm new at this…the Ravenclaws are hoping to steal the Cup away from the defending champs the Syltherins. Speaking of the snakes here they come now!"

The Slytherin Quidditch team is imposing, to say the least. The youngest player on the team is Flint. With the exception of the Seeker, they are all large, muscle laden, seventh year boys. Even from across the pitch Yoska can see their muscles under their green and silver robes. The two beaters glare at Yoska and give his younger players menacing smiles. Jordan calls out their names in quick succession, with Yoska only frowning when Flint's name is called as captain. Briefly, Delia enters his mind but the thought of beating Flint fair and square runs even her from his thoughts. However his heart still gives a jolt of pain when he imagines her cheering for Flint over him.

"And now I give you the fair Ravenclaws!" Lee Jordan announces. "Your chasers are Roger Davies, Jane Smith, and Marie Antoinette!" The crowd erupts into applause as the three chasers line up.

"Acting Beaters are Jason David Frank and Henry Cooper!" Jordan yells as the Ravenclaw beaters sheepishly take their spot next to the Chasers. "Right pair of twigs they are. You ever wonder why that Gypsy bloke chose…"

"Lee Jordan!" Professor McGonagall threatens, "Do not comment on anything other than their names!"

"Take all the fun out of it why don't you?" Lee Jordan accidentally says into the microphone before remembering himself, "Sorry folks! Anyways playing Keeper for the Ravenclaw nest is non other is non other than Roscoe Stemmers, a former Wizard Chess champion, if I recall."

Yoska wishes he was invisible when Stemmers begins to wave to the crowd. The Syltherins begin to sneer at their opponents and the fans pick up their barrage of insults. However, despite being in the thick of action Yoska feels remarkably calm. He came here to do a job, and he was damn sure ready to see it to completion.

"And now the captain of the Ravenclaw team and also their star Seeker! You know him, you love him, you're kind of freaked out by the whole smile thing, the one and only Gypsy Seeker himself; Yoska Leon Frescka!" Lee Jordan says to introduce Yoska. With each step Yoska can feel the hopes and prayers of the school building. He smiles straight up at the staff box and gives a thumbs up to the Ravenclaw section. Lee Jordan begins to spew nonsense facts about him ending with, "Hey Frescka if you have to knick something today make it the Snitch!"

Yoska ignores Lee's last comment and walks to meet Flint near Madam Hooch. She eyes them both suspiciously before ordering that they shake hands. Flint looks nauseated when Yoska offers his bronze colored hand to him with a smile.

"I'll crush you today, Gyppo," Flint snarls as he tries to crush Yoska's hand, "Enjoy your last day of Quidditch!"

"Good luck to your squad Marcus," Yoska cheerfully tells him. "Let's make this one to remember."

They go back tot their teams. Madam Hooch puts her whistle to her lips and pauses. With a sharp kick the Quidditch balls fly off into the air. Yoska licks his lips and mounts his broom. At her whistle he kicks off the ground. With a thunderous roar the final match begins!

Air rushes past Yoska's face as he speeds into the sky. A sense of total elation fills his heart; he almost breaks out into song. He finally made it, one more chance to claim the Cup for Ravenclaw. Yoska circles the field once, his dark eyes searching the pitch for any sign of the elusive Golden Snitch.

"Davies with the Quaffle….he dodges a Bludger….oh!" Jordan cries out.

Yoska looks to assess the damage. Marcus Flint had charged Davies directly, using his superior weight to nearly knock Davies off his broom. Uproar for a foul erupts from the crowd, granted by Madam Hooch. Davies, still swaying, takes a shot at the Slytherin posts and scores. 10-0 Ravenclaw.

As much as Yoska would like to go congratulate his teammate finding the Snitch takes precedent. He turns his broom upwards to gain altitude. Below him, the game is being played at a furious speed. The Slytherin Keeper is rubbish to say the least, without defensive help Yoska's squad is easily able to put up another forty points. However the Slytherin Beaters are playing an unbelievably aggressive game. The tiny black Bludgers seem to bounce around the pitch like bullets, Stemmers narrowly dodges one aimed for his head.

Ten more minutes pass and Yoska still has not seen the Snitch. The opposing Seeker does not seem worried at all though. He is drifting along lazily a few meters from Yoska's position.

"Let's test something shall we?" Yoska mutters to himself.

He breaks into a nose dive, urging his broom to go faster and faster. The Slytherin Seeker follows suit. _He's tailing me_, Yoska cheerfully thinks to himself. Lee Jordan begins to scream into his microphone and the crowd watches the aerial duel playing out before them. At the very last second. Yoska pulls up on his Cleansweep causing his opponent to face plant onto the ground. Yoska hovers over him until he gets back into the air and then continues his search.

80-20 Ravenclaw, still no sign of Snitch. It takes all of Yoska's concentration to not zone in on Lee Jordan's commentary.

"Smith to Marie…Marie back to Swift…oh wow good girl dodging that Bludger. They're moving like a pair of twins those two girls. That's what happens when you grow as a team for a few years. Nothing like those money grubbing bugger lic…"

"Jordan you can not say that sort of thing about the Slytherin team!" Professor McGonagall scolds.

"Just adding a bit of character Professor," Lee Jordan assures her, "And Jason David Frank sends a Bludger towards Flint's rather large head…I'm only pointing out a fact due to his troll blood…oh bloody hell it only nicked his broom. Better luck next time!"

A sort of panic begins to set in as Yoska's search continues. Just when it seems like the Snitch had flown off a glint of gold streaks past him. Not wasting any time Yoska begins to trail it. The Slytherin Seeker ignores him, no doubt expecting another feint. Yoska moves in a beeline as the Snitch tries to lose him with a zigzag flying formation. It breaks left, right as Yoska does. His fingers inch closer. He can feel the beating of the Snitch's tiny wings.

WHAM! A Bludger hits him right in the ribs. It feels like a semi running over his body. Yoska falls off his broom and begins to gasp for air. Uproar rises from the crowd for a foul but Madam Hooch does not say a word. Still seeing stars, Yoska looks up only the find that the Snitch is gone. Cho Chang makes her way off the bench to go meet him but Yoska stops her with a wave of his hand.

"I'm fine!" He tells her while smiling. Carefully he stands up, his right side throbbing. He holds out his hand and mutters a quick spell, compelling his broomstick to return to him. Yoska smiles at the terrified girl. "_Baksheesh_, I'll be ok Cho."

With that he kicks off from the ground. A round of laughter breaks through the pitch as the Syltherins mock his sudden fall. By listening to Lee's commentary Yoska ascertains that in his absence Ravenclaw has gone up thirty points. The only thing that can save Slytherin is catching the Snitch; something Yoska can not allow.

"You alright there Gyppo?" Flint taunts, stopping in front of him, "You don't look so hot."

"Flint I think you should go back to your team," Yoska politely tell him, "If I were down ninety points I wouldn't spend time talking to the other captain."

A cheer erupts from the Ravenclaw fans, "Whoops, I guess that's a hundred!" Yoska cheekily says to Flint. He smiles as Flint turns purple with anger, "I'm still having a lot of fun Marcus."

Marcus Flint takes a swing at Yoska's head. It misses due to a quick turn on Yoska's part but it begins a chase. The Slytherin captain begins to pursue Yoska, his fist raised. By barrel rolling, swooping, and diving Yoska is able to force the enraged Chaser to surrender his mad assault. He can hear Oliver Cromwell calling for Madam Hooch to call a penalty, she either does not hear him or care as the match continues uninterrupted.

Something catches Yoska's attention; the fluttering of wings. He looks to see the Snitch once again darting across the sky. It is being tailed by something green; the opposing Seeker. Yoska silently curses himself and begins to pursue his adversary. The Slytherin looks over his shoulder and lets out a silent shriek. Within seconds they are neck and neck, pursuing the little golden ball.

"Looks like we got a battle for the Snitch!" Lee Jordan excitedly yells over the microphone, "It's the Gypsy and the Snake going at it neck and neck!"

The Snitch veers upwards at almost ninety degrees. It takes all of Yoska's concentration to force his broom to pursue. Both Seekers begin to fly upwards, climbing faster and faster. A chill runs down Yoska's spine as they continue to leave the stands below them. The Slytherin Seeker starts to push him, even going as far as to grab Yoska's broom.

_Stay calm_, Yoska tells himself and performs a spin to shake the Slytherin off. Finally they stop ascending and begin a high flying duel to capture the Snitch. Several times Yoska comes close to grabbing it before the Slytherin Seeker rams into him. A difference in skill is mitigated by the superior broomstick of the Slytherin Seeker. The Snitch makes a mad dive for freedom, the Seekers pursue.

Neck and neck the Seekers dive. The world below comes back in startling clarity as they continue to pick up speed. Only fifty feet separate them from the ground. Both reach out their hands to grab the object of their obsession. Yoska shimmies to the edge of his broom, sweat in is eyes from stretching his arm out. It is so close.

**CRACK!** Yoska is falling. At fifty feet above the ground he is suddenly without a broom. He watches helplessly as a Bludger continues on its path of destruction, it had torn his Cleansweep in half. His broom is old, and the seller had warned him such things could happen. Yoska hadn't listened. He had wanted to play Quidditch more than anything. Wood chips seem to fall like snow around him. Even falling Yoska can not help but laughs at the odds of a Bludger hitting his broom so perfectly it crack in half. God, or perhaps Fate, was clearly gunning for him. The odds, even on an old Cleansweep Seven, were astronomical.

"_Papin led_," Yoska mutters, "I'm sorry."

Gentle winds slow Yoska's descent to the point where he looks like he is just lazily descending from the sky. Cold wind slows him to the point that even a fifty foot drop only results in a minor stumble. He is fine until he notices the Syltherins hugging their Seeker. Lee Jordan narrates how Yoska's poor dodging skills have led to another year of Slytherin victory. Ravenclaw losses, 120 to 170.

Even the crowd turns on Yoska, booing him as he collapses onto the pitch. A stone drops into his stomach as the defeat washes over him. His team takes one look at him and marches off to the locker room. A bottle comes sailing towards his head but instead of dodging it Yoska allows it to strike him. Blood begins to trickle down from the wound. Yoska does not bother to even wipe it off.


	10. Twin Snakes Light the Path

Gypsy Magic: The Yoska Frescka Chronicles

Chapter 10: Twin Snakes Light the Path

Yoska tries to clean the shame off of his body in the hot water of the team's shower. Flashbacks of the day's events seem to bombard his mind at every possible second. Every single mistake plays across his mind like an old movie. Part of him blames his team, despite the guilt associated with such a thought. Angrily, he imagines how Davies had flown out of formation or Stemmers being a showboat. It is easy, too easy, for Yoska to blame the loss on his team. However, try as he might, the young wizard can not bring himself to finish any of his dark thoughts. As a Seeker it had been his job, and his job alone, to ensure his team's victory.

"_Li' ha' eer_," Yoska swears while grabbing a towel, "I'm a horrible person."

Slipping on his robes and placing his wand in his pockets, Yoska returns to the castle. By now the setting sun has blanketed the grounds in golden twilight. Yoska's long shadow stretches across the path towards the castle, matching his stride step by step. By now dinner is likely over and the residents of the school done celebrating or mourning. Exams are fast approaching; it is only natural that matters like Quidditch are temporarily forgotten. Summer is already starting to fill the air, judging by the new swarms of flowers and insects.

These thoughts only make Yoska more depressed. While summer is a wonderful time, Yoska rarely begs for its arrival. Hogwarts is like a home for Yoska, even with all of its flaws. Within a month he will have to leave. Like every year he wonders where he will be leaving for.

"Don't think about it," Yoska tells himself whilst shaking his head, "_Na may kharunde kai chi khal tut_, don't scratch where it does not itch."

Deciding that he may as well enjoy the night before facing the scorn of Ravenclaw house, Yoska turns away from the path up to the school and heads towards the greenhouses. In the fading sunlight some of the magical flowers stored for the Herbology are beginning to bloom. A sea of purples, bright pinks, and fantastic reds flash by Yoska as he passes them. Owls begin to swoop out from above his head as they begin their nightly hunt. In the quiet Yoska can feel a sort of serenity Yoska sits facing the forest, eyes closed. He meditates on the magic of this place.

"Oi!" A deep voice yells at him. Yoska's concentration is broken, causing the young Roma to fall over in surprise. "What d'you think yeh doin out here?"

Yoska's eyes snap open as he searches for the familiar source of the voice. He looks up to see the imposing form of gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid. Around the giant's legs is the great big black dog Fang and swinging from his free hand is a pair of freshly killed rabbits. Hagrid's black eyes look Yoska over suspiciously.

"I'm just sitting here," Yoska explains, an edge of irritation finding its way into his voice.

"Jus' sittin here?" Hagrid repeats, "Yer not up ter nothin are yeh?"

"No sir." Yoska respectfully, but curtly, replies. "Why would I be?"

"Er…no reason I suppose." Hagrid looks away embarrassed, "Jus that whenever I see one of your lot I tend ter think tha' yeh're up to no good is all."

Something ignites in Yoska's stomach. His fist clenches and unclenches as he mulls over Hagrid's words. Even the gamekeeper doesn't like him. It is bad enough with having lost the most important match of his life; Yoska does not need to be reminded that no one expects any good out of him anyways. Before he knows it, he is on his feet, staring up at the larger man without blinking or a hint of fear.

"Oh I get it!" Yoska yells, tears threatening to consume him, "Just because I'm a stupid pikey I can't sit on the grounds! Is that what you're saying?"

"I wasn' sayin tha'!" Hagrid insists. He holds up his big hands, dropping the rabbits next to Fang. A silver vapor seems to seep out from Yoska's wand as his anger builds. Hagrid shakes his head and begins to apologize.

"No I've had it!" Yoska screams taking a step forward, "I'm sick of the blood purity crap, I'm sick of the racial comments, and I'm so sick of everyone treating me like I'm second class." Yoska knows that Hagrid would never intentionally offend him; the comment itself is pretty vague. He also knows that yelling at Hagrid is a good way to land himself in big trouble. At the moment he does not care.

"_Expelliarums_!" Another voice yells out into the night.

Yoska's wand flies from his hand into the grass. He begins to charge a counter attack when he notices that the caster is none other than Professor Snape. Yoska's anger immediately dissipates as his teacher makes his way over to the pair of them, Snape's cold eyes watching Yoska and Hagrid carefully.

"Everything alright here Hagrid?" Professor Snape asks as though nothing had happened, "I trust Mr. Frescka is not distracting your from your," He eyes the dead rabbits with disgust, "Work?"

"Professor!" Hagrid says in surprise while taking a step back, "I was jus' patrolin the grounds ye see when I saw…"

"That is quite alright Rubeus, thank you." Professor Snape cuts him off with a wave of his hand, "I actually must speak with Mr. Frescka."

Snape points past Hagrid to the side of a greenhouse, his cold eye livid. Angrily, Yoska steps around Hagrid's immense girth and follows the Potions Master to the designated spot. Hagrid mutters apologies in rapid succession before giving up and wandering towards his hut. When at last he is gone, Snape pushes Yoska roughly against the wall.

"Leave me alone." Yoska demands, an unnatural edge to his voice. Snape continues to stare at him and does not relent on the pressure. "I said leave me…"

"I heard what you said and I am ignoring it boy!" Snape hisses, "Clearly you are unable to make rational decisions at the moment so I will make them for you."

"Yeah I can feel the love," Yoska bitterly responds, "Got my best interests at heart do you Professor?"

Snape pushes him away and takes a heavy step back. "I will not allow you to act in this manner. It is unacceptable. This behavior is both unbecoming and highly unexpected."

"Well maybe I **should** change how I act!" Yoska angrily tells his mentor, now shaking, "What does it matter any way? No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, I'll always just be second class. Your precious Slytherin house has seen to that." A lump drops in Yoska's throat, "All that rubbish about me replacing you when I graduate was just that right, rubbish? Just a ploy to distract me so that Slytherin would win the match, am I right?"

"Well of course you will be second class," Snape coldly tells him, "How could you not be. You are Muggle-born and a Gypsy. It is the order of the Wizarding world that you should see yourself as inferior to those with proper ancestry like Mr. Flint or Ms. Travers."

Yoska can not bring himself to argue it. Thinking those words had been bad enough but to hear them, from Professor Snape no less, is almost too much to bear. It takes all of Yoska's willpower to choke back the tears forming in his throat.

"All of this is true," Snape continues, "But Yoska Frescka by no means are you second class in terms of ability."

Yoska looks at the Potions Master stunned. Professor Snape summons Yoska's wand and throws it back to him. While his frown does not diminish in the slightest, Yoska can feel a sort of positive force coming from the professor.

"People like you and I will always be misunderstood. We are outsiders for one reason or another, cursed with great talent." Snape's mouth twitches as he tells Yoska this, "Your skill on a broomstick is to be commended as is your ability to read the subtle art that is Potions making. When you first arrived here at Hogwarts I will admit that I thought you an oddity, something to observe. However it took only one session for me to realize that unlike many of your bothersome classmates you had something special. You are both talented and humble; without a shred of arrogance."

"I'm not…"

"Don't be a fool!" Snape snaps. He gives Yoska back his wand. "Despite your infuriating smile, I have come to respect you. If only a little bit."

Yoska is silent. He stares at his wand as if it will reveal the words to say. Part of him wants to give the professor a hug, but he knows to restrain himself. Professor Snape gives Yoska a friendly sneer and begins to march back towards the castle.

"No more of this pessimistic foolishness," Snape orders with his back turned, "I will allow you only this moment of weakness. Tomorrow I expect you to be in my office after classes let out. We still have a few more potions to brew and it is important for Hogwarts's next Potions Master to see the sort of duties he will be required to perform."

With that Snape leaves him on the darkening grounds. Even with the darkness clinging to his robes Yoska can detect a sort of warm kindred spirit. He finds himself starting to laugh, Snape words having dragged his mind out of a dark place. Yoska pockets his wand and follows the Potions Master back to the school, a smile now on his face once more.

Instead of an empty hall, Yoska is greeted by the limping figure of Oliver Cromwell. The blonde boy offers his hand for Yoska to shake, matching Yoska tooth for tooth in smiles. Yoska happily takes the offer, giving Oliver a firm squeeze.

"Well another great match mate," Oliver says while they head towards their dorms, "I thought you had it there for a second. Rotten luck with that Bludger. What were the odds of that happening, one in a million?"

"Something like that," Yoska cheerily answers, "It's ok though. I'll have all summer to think of a way to get a new broom."

"You could always use my old one," Oliver offers, "Comet Two-Sixty, slimmed down model. Goes about as fast as your old Cleansweep did, turns are a bit wonky but it can stop on a dime. Great for feints."

"I'll think about it," Yoska says with an air of consideration, "You know they say the broom chooses the rider."

"Rubbish," Oliver laughs, "If that were the case Flint wouldn't be able to play. No broom would ever choose that troll."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Yoska half-heartily agrees.

Something stops him in his tracks. Coming down the stairs is the girl of his dreams, Delia Travers. Their eyes briefly meet. Both say nothing as Asclepias pushes past Delia and moves to confront Yoska. The Slytherin girl glares at Yoska, so close that he can practically smell her breath. Oliver makes a move for his wand while Yoska continues to smile at the pair.

"You never stood a chance mud-blood," Asclepias taunts, "It just goes to show you that in the end people like you are nothing compared to people like Flint."

"Take that back!" Oliver demands, "Yoska played brilliantly, don't be such a sore winner."

"Keep your cripple on a leash Frescka," Asclepias spits, "Or I'll jinx his other leg."

Yoska looks at Asclepias with a coy smile. He gives Delis a wink before turning back to her friend, "I wouldn't threaten my friends Asclepias. Remember what happened last time."

"Things are going to be changing around here very soon I suspect," Asclepias boasts, "The signs are all around us Gypsy. Can you feel it?"

"I most certainly can," Yoska happily agrees, "I suspect that within a few years we'll all be drawn into something."

"Watch your back then mud-blood," Delia dryly adds as if she were reading from a boring script, "Stay out of our way. I'm warning you," She gives Yoska a soft look, "It's for your own good."

"I'm not afraid of the future Delia," Yoska says, now looking directly at her, "I've got my wand, my magic, and soon I'm sure we'll both have something else. Something very important."

"You filthy little pikey mud-blood," Asclepias swears, "I'll curse you so hard you'll wake up in your little Muggle tent not knowing what way's up."

"They're called caravans," Yoska helpfully corrects her, "If you're going to insult my race at least get you're facts straight."

Asclepias face turns a light shade of purple. Her hand shakes violently and Yoska can see the urge to attack him building in her dark eyes. With a snarl she turns around and proceeds to march towards the dungeon. Yoska relaxes his mind and allows the invisible swirls of magic forming around his body to dissipate. Her comment about Oliver had almost caused him to attack her; he had been preparing a Gypsy fire spell before he could stop himself. Luckily for all of them she had chosen to walk away."

"Delia! Coming?" Asclepias barks as she opens the dungeon door, "It smells like mud-blood in here."

Yoska silently pleads with Delia to refuse. His crush gives him a look of wanting, as if she would rather stay up here in the light with than descend to darkness with Asclepias. Peer pressure wins the day though, as Delia quickly calls Yoska a mud-blood and hurries to follow her friend. Yoska's heart sinks when she does not offer him a second look as the door slams shut.

"Mate, what do you see in her?" Oliver asks as they climb the steps, "I mean I'm half-blood and I find what she says offensive."

"Delia's not that bad," Yoska assures him, "It's Asclepias that makes her act like that."

"You're mental," Oliver tells him at the fork in the stairs. He looks at Yoska's grinning face with absolute bewilderment, "I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?" Yoska grins.

"That mad smile of yours. You lost the biggest match of the year, the girl you like can't get over your blood and skin color, and not to mention we have exams in a week. Anyone else would be in a horrible mood."

"I can't be," Yoska smiles as he makes his way towards Ravenclaw Tower, "I promised my mother I would never stop smiling."

Ignoring Oliver's cries of protest Yoska continues his climb up the stairs. As he enters the empty common room a sort of inner peace washes over him. With a trademark smile he climbs into bed. Instead of nightmares, visions of a wonderful future reach out to him. Yoska can not wait to grasp it.

**Thanks for taking the time to read the first ten chapters! It means a lot guys to see your reviews and to get feedback. Hopefully the next ten will be even better!**


End file.
